


Splitting Image

by Akiri Kurusu (Sitka_Serket), Hypertails7773



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 3rd to 1st person, Abusive Relationships, Akira is still Akira but trapped in Akechi’s body so...?, Akira suffers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Codependency, Cognitive Dissonance, Collars, Degradation, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, False Memories, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Friends to Enemies, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Healthy Relationships, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Loss of Identity, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Masturbation gloves, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Break, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, No Safeword, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Palace, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sex Toys, Twincest?, Twisted love, Unhealthy Relationships, Until the boy submits!, Verbal Humiliation, When Akechi doesn't get what he wants, smut with plot, weak!Akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitka_Serket/pseuds/Akiri%20Kurusu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypertails7773/pseuds/Hypertails7773
Summary: After turning down Akechi's proposal of being his boyfriend, Akira Kurusu gets forcefully trapped in a body that's not his own. Taken from his family and friends, he's forced to submit to Akechi like a slave and forced to conform to his will.Will he be able to escape or will he become the weakling he never wanted to be?Next update is January 3rd, 2020





	1. Who is That Boy I See?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Catch a Tiger Cub, One Must First Enter the Tiger's Lair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572412) by [AyuOhseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuOhseki/pseuds/AyuOhseki). 
  * Inspired by [Broken Ace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037471) by [ShadowDrago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDrago/pseuds/ShadowDrago). 



****

**Wednesday November 9th**

It wasn’t a secret that Goro Akechi had feelings for Akira Kurusu. But it wasn't something that he'd like to admit either, at least not to the public. He had fans all around Tokyo thinking they’d be his first pick when they weren’t really an option for him in the first place. 

Akechi knew he was gay, but no one made him feel as wonderful as much as Akira did. If anyone saw him face to face, they’d change their attitude too. With his beautiful perfect hair and charcoal grey eyes, he was a man who’d radiate with this empowering kind of confidence. It’s what made him a great leader as head of the Phantom Thieves, and he was all around a great friend too.

Goro fixed his hair and dressed in his usual Detective Prince outfit for the evening, straightening his tie, he wore it proudly. He had to be on top of his game. Today it’d be only him and his cat. He had been planning this for months. Everyone always seemed to be able to go into the Metaverse, but today, Akira was his.

He waited outside for him at Leblanc as Akira arrived a few minutes later. “Good afternoon, Akira.” Akechi greeted him like always, with his overly positive attitude. “I found a big palace recently while going around the Metaverse,” he informed him, showing the palace on his phone. 

“A new palace!?” Morgana piped up as he peeked from Akira’s bag to get a closer look.

“Hmm, well, it’ll be just you, me, and Morgana this evening. Unfortunately, everyone had plans this afternoon. We didn’t expect to get another lead this soon after we finished up, now we're just waiting to send the calling card on the twentieth.” Akira fumbled with his curly hair, blowing it out of his face.

“I didn’t expect it either,” he lied, giving him a meager chuckle. “That’s alright. We can handle it, just the three of us.” Akechi assured him.

“Let’s head off then, shall we?” Akira asked.

“Yes, let’s head on out.” Akechi set the coordinates and the world began to morph and shape, with Akechi grabbing Akira’s hand as it leads them to a large warehouse with nothing but mirrors everywhere they looked. He let go of his hand as soon as they appeared in their Phantom Thieves uniforms.

“So this is the place?” Akira looked around him. “Usually palaces have entrances, this one just put us right in the middle of things.” Joker inspected them further, but they all seemed to be normal looking mirrors, strewn around like one of those mirror exhibits that people would go into at a carnival or state fair. “I wouldn’t touch them, Crow. And neither you, Mon-” But he’d look around and see that his trusted cat was nowhere to be seen. All that he could see was Crow.

“Maybe we’ll find him if we go through this maze. He might be here, somewhere,” Crow suggested. “I remember in hall of mirrors you always had to look at the ground to help figure out where to go from that.”

“Ah, that’s true. That’ll help with the directional problems we’re facing.” Akira looked at the ground. “Mona!!!” He called out. “Where are you?!” Silence. 

“Maybe we are too far away to hear him.”

“Yeah, otherwise we would’ve heard at least something.”

It was weird. They’d never encountered a palace that separated them before. The walls of mirrors made it difficult to see which direction to go as they saw themselves everywhere they went. This place messed with your mind, it was like looking through a kaleidoscope. “So, did your friends mention why they couldn’t come today?” Crow asked, pretending to have a semi-worried look on his face.

“Oracle and Fox are in Akihabara, Skull had to go to his new part-time job. Queen had family business she had to take care of, Noir is busy trying to fix her family's business, and Panther had modeling today…” Joker sighed, walking along the trail, watchful of the mirrors.

“That’s very unfortunate..." Crow faked his saddened tone. 

“Yeah, but it happens every once in a while. So it’s fine.” Akira said dejectedly. “They have lives too.”

“Yes, I was lucky to be able to come as well. My schedule has been so hectic lately, I haven’t had any time to relax after Niijima Sae’s palace.”

“Thank you for finding this palace. I don’t know how we could’ve found out about this place.”

“It was no problem, really.” Akechi shrugged it off. “So now that we’ve gotten to know each other a bit better,” Crow began as they continued through to maze. “I wanted to ask you…. if we could take our friendship to the next level.” He twiddled his thumbs, waiting for an answer.

Akira was surprised, he thought about it for a moment and sighed. “I’m sorry Crow, but I don’t know. How you came to know the Metaverse is very weird to me. Like how you mentioned delicious pancakes a long time ago…” Joker looked at him with a patronizing gaze. 

“I wished you forgot about that,” Crow bit his lip. “Yes, I knew about the Metaverse before, but I was afraid that you’d suspect me of someone devious, and I can see right now that you do. It’s bad enough that I see it on everyone’s face, and now you too...” Crow turned away from him, crossing his arms.

“Crow, I’m sorry.” Joker reached out towards him. The guilt trip always works. Crow smirked quietly. “But I don’t feel the same way. I’m not even really interested in anybody in the phantom thieves.” He continued, punching his feelings right in the gut. Crow's eyes went wide and he clenched his fists in anger. That gave him all the information he needed. If he wasn't going to have him, no one was.

Crow turned around and walked towards Joker, knocking him off balance and pushing him into the mirror. Joker should have heard the mirror shatter, but instead, he felt his back hit the hard surface of something completely different. He rubbed his back, feeling the sharp pain from that strong push. Joker took a moment to look around. He was in some kind of box, he got up and ran at Crow, pounding the mirror. “What did you do?!” Joker yelled at him, his garbled voice echoed through the room. 

“You only have yourself to blame, Joker.” Crow chastised him.

“Real funny Crow, now let me out of here!” He kept going, but the mirror seemed to be made to ensure no one could get out. “I’m serious! This isn’t a joke!” He says as he kicks at Crow's reflection. “I know you're upset, but this isn’t the time nor the place for it!”

"That's surprising coming from the one who got himself into this situation in the first place!" Crow taunted him. "That scared look is amusing to me. Coming from the bravest person I once knew."

"Let me out!" He gave a hard kick to the mirror before he was knocked to the ground as the mirror vibrated. "What is it made out of?!"

Crow only looked at him with a smug grin. “You’ve met a terrible fate, now haven’t you, Joker? I hoped that I wouldn’t have to do this, but you made me. _**Why couldn’t you have just said YES?!**_ ” He screamed at him, looking like a madman.

“I’m not interested in anyone! And most certainly not you!” That proved that Akechi’s perfect boy act was nothing but a lie. 

“Then this will be your own fault that things turned out this way.” Crow gritted his teeth and put his hand on the mirror, sealing his fate. “Allow me to tell you the story of this palace. You can’t get out of there until the process is over, so why not give you something to listen to while it happens.”

“W-What?!” Joker growled as Akechi gave him no answer. “What are you planning, Crow?”

“There was once a girl who was bullied.” Smoke began to pour out from the bottom of the room. Joker looked around warily, seeing the white smoke began to pool upwards, like running water. “Every day they’d come by and make her look in the mirror as they punished her for no other reason than to make themselves feel better. Her desire became so distorted that she wished she could be stronger like the other girls she saw in the mirror. So, whoever you see in the mirror, you will become the self-image of who they are.” Crow moved closer to him as if he was just taunting him, and how he could do nothing about his situation. 

“My friends will learn about this eventually! They'll come for me!” He still tried to kick at the reflection. But found his body was off-balance, falling to the floor. The boy coughed as he was engulfed by the smoke.

“How could they? Your cat’s probably in the same situation as you right now, and after this, you won’t be telling a soul. You’ll be me, after all.” Crow chuckled to himself. “You may be Joker in here, but after you come out, you’ll be a new man. You’ll be nothing but a weakling of your former self. If you only would’ve become my boyfriend things would’ve been different!” 

“How can I love some if they did _this_ to me?” Joker gasped as he heard Crow’s familiar voice speak from him. When the smoke began to dissipate, he looked at his phantom thief costume, seeing how lanky and big it looked on him, the clothes weren’t fitting him right at all. His arms felt skinnier, the palms of his hands were just a little bit longer. He felt his face and hair, seeing the familiar chestnut curls ring from his head. “What?” He pulled at his new hair. It was longer and girlier than he wanted it. “This isn’t me…” He told himself, trying to remain composed, but even the phantom thief clothes he’s was wearing made him feel like such a weakling now, the clothes felt baggier, and they didn’t give him the confidence he once had. This was turning into a nightmare.

“Done with the procedure?” A robotic voice asked.

“No, I would like to set some commands.” Akechi smiled at him with pure confidence.

“Understood.” The robotic voice said. 

“NO!!!” Joker yelled, giving all that he got as he got up and banged at the mirror again. “I’m not just some plaything of yours to mess around with and reprogram!” The voice coming out of his mouth sounded like Akechi and he grabbed his throat in surprise.

“I can do whatever I want, just to make sure you don’t leave and tell the others. I’ve thought of many things to keep you by my side. One. I want him to be submissive to me, I want him to feel inferior to me at all times until he starts following me of his own accord. Two. Akira Kurusu will not leave my side, whether it be by self-harm or other things, he will remain with me twenty-four-seven and address me by master and when there are people around him he will act normal and address me as brother. Three, if there is anything I forget, he will still follow what I say if I tell him not to do it. Four, I can think of telling him not to do something, and he won't do it, as well. And five, he will not tell anyone what happened here, he will keep his mouth shut and can never tell his friends this has happened.”

“Input commands?” the robotic voice asked.

“Yes,” Crow put his hand back on the mirror, giving Joker a devilish smile.

“Commencing reprogramming.”

“What?! No, don’t you dare do this to me!!!!” Joker let out a blood-curdling scream as the smoke started pouring out again, drowning him out. 

Crow was loving this moment, feeling Joker’s confidence diminish before his eyes. This was going to be fun; for _him_ at least. He looked back at Joker, as he could feel he had gained a sense of fear for him. When the smoke cleared, he found Joker in his formal clothes. Gone was his phantom thief outfit. Looks like the reprogramming had affected him in more ways than one.

“Process finished.” The robotic voice said. 

The mirror pulled open as Akira was let free. He ran out of there as soon as he could and tried to find the entrance of the place, pulling out his phone he looked for the return home button but found he couldn’t push it. He had to get out of the palace, now! He could hear Akechi's deliberately slow-walking footsteps coming for him. He tried moving his finger towards the screen, but he realized his body wouldn’t let him do it no matter what his mind told him. “Nuh-N-No…” He shook his head and gasped as his phone clattered to the floor. His hand shook in frustration as he fell to his knees, defeated. "LET ME GO HOME!!!!" He cried, he tried picking up his phone again, only for him to just look at his screen. The home button was right in front of his face and he couldn't push it.

“Going somewhere, attic trash?” Crow asked as he turned around the corner. 

“No… _M-Master_ …” he choked on his own words, covering his mouth. **_Did those words just come out of him?_**

"What was that?" Crow asked again, with a crooked smile. "Any snarky remarks for the used-to-be Leader of the Phantom Thieves?"

" _N-No M-Master_." Akira just looked at him angrily, flaring his eyes. It's all he could do, but he was suddenly feeling his defiance start to plunder. Crow felt satisfied with his response and helped him to his feet, and took his phone out of his hands. 

“Let’s take you home, shall we?” Crow took him by the hand, leading him, like a mother protecting her child. 

_My phone_ … Akira tried to reach for it, as Akechi kept it out of reach from him. “You don’t need this phone. I’ll take it off your hands.” He couldn’t tell him no. When he tried, his throat swelled up, and he found he couldn’t speak up. He really was a weakling, just like he said earlier.

Akira hated this feeling. He had to get out of this situation. This wasn’t him. This wasn’t his body, and he felt so lost because of it. 

When they returned outside of Leblanc he knew Akechi wasn’t going back there. Akira just looked at the cafe, letting him look at it for only a few seconds before he started leading him to the station. He was taunting him, _you aren’t going back_ , Akechi’s body language told him. 

Even as they boarded the train people couldn’t help but stare at the both of them. He could hear whispers all on the train, while he kept wanting to say that man they knew as the Detective Prince was keeping someone hostage, forcing him to be by his side. “ _I’m not just another Akechi, I’m a real person who doesn’t look like this!_ ” He tried to yell, but it could only be heard from the recesses of his mind.

What really came out was, “We’re identical twins,” Akira began to explain to help make everything seem normal, giving them the perfect prince everyone desired. They took pictures of him. People already loved Goro Akechi, and when there was two? That’s even better! Akira found himself giving people what they wanted, he fixed his hair and did poses with Akechi and everyone was loving it. When they arrived at the station, Akechi took him to his apartment that loomed high above them.

Akira kept silent the whole way up there, he wasn’t going to talk to someone who did this to someone they loved. This wasn’t love, this was an obsession. He kept his head down and refused to speak. “Now, what’s with the silent treatment?” Akechi asked as they entered his apartment. “Tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk, because I know you’ll use it against me if it’s something you don’t like, _master_ ,” Akira admitted, unable to keep his secret as Akechi closed the apartment door. 

“Well, I want to hear your beautiful new voice, so speak, be lively.” Akechi brushed Akira’s hair behind his ear, taking off his gloves to feel his face. 

“I want to go home,” Akira defied him, turning up his nose at him. **_Defy him, as much as you can._** To hear Arsene’s voice was a relief. As long as he heard him, he’d still be reminded to keep hold of his true self. _“Don’t worry I will!”_ He said back with confidence, feeling a little bit better. 

Akechi looked him in the eyes. “You are home now, and this place is our apartment, so relax, feel at home, in fact, I suggest you get comfy in some pajamas. We’re not going anywhere else for the night.” Akechi went into his bedroom and came out, handing a spare pair to Akira. “Go change in the bathroom. I’ll be starting supper. How does ramen sound for the evening?”

“I-It sounds good, _master_.” Akira choked on his words as he headed to the bathroom. Ramen reminded him of Ryuji. He was already missing everybody so much. 

Everything Akechi was doing was humiliating, stripping him of all at that he was. Even the bathroom was meant to make him feel inferior. The mirror made him look at himself and see that everything he was as Akira was gone, everything except his eyes, at least he could see his charcoal black eyes staring back at him. All he could do was look at that stupid face of Akechi’s but it was his own face he was hating. He wanted to punch the mirror and see it shatter, but his hand would not move. That was considered harming himself, he guessed.

He took a deep breath and started stripping, getting a look at his new body up close and personal. As he expected, his arms were weaker, but he still had a normal amount of strength and his chest was not as healthy as his body was before. And down there… He didn’t even want to look, he was a twink enough as it is, gay as Akechi could be. Even he could see, he had more of a curve in his hips and a plump new ass to accompany it. 

He changed as fast as he could, putting on some new underwear and that’s when he realized he gave him satin pajamas. Ones that outlined his every curvature, and hugged his entire body. It made him shudder with disgust. He just put them on, being a champ and taking one for the team, because that’s what was given to him. He’d deal with it.

Akira came out dressed in crimson satin, and Akechi had already set the table for both of them. “You were in there for quite a while. Just in time though, the noodles are finished.” Akira went to sit down at the table.

“Even if you’re submissive, you don’t always have to agree with me. You have the option to disagree, I guess that’s just how submissive the mirror made you,” He smirked at him, satisfied with the change, setting down the noodles. He’s messing with his mind now, and he doesn't have the option. “How do you like the clothes? Comfy?”

“They’re alright, _master_ ,” he admitted. “They feel soft.”

“Good. So in the morning, I have to go to work, I’ll be seeing you again after I finish doing some detective business. Feel free to look around and fix yourself something to eat, but you can’t go outside.”

“I’ll be good, _master_ ,” he found himself saying it. 

“I know you will be, maybe when you're ready we can do something nice. I know staying inside all day isn’t as fun as getting to explore Tokyo, but at least we’ll have each other.”

Despite everything, Akechi wasn’t forcing him to do anything bad. Akira felt a little relief but also felt a little sad for him. He could see Akechi was trying to seem like he was happy all the time, but with a huge apartment like this, he was bound to feel somewhat lonely. 

But he knew if he was going to get his body back, he’d have to play Akechi’s little game and do what he wants. So Akira ate his dinner and moved closer to Akechi, putting his hand around his. Akechi only glimpsed at his hand before he found himself kissing Akira, taking him completely by surprise. Akira found himself sinking deeper as he indulged Akechi by going softer against his lips, giving him the closeness he desired, but Akechi took him by surprise. He wanted it rough as he felt his tongue roll into another. 

Akira’s cheeks felt hot when he finally pulled away. He had to remember he didn’t like Akechi. _Remember I’m only doing this because I want my body back,_ he thought to himself. _And to Arsene._

Akechi gave him a kind smile. “Thank you, I needed that, sweetheart.” 

“You’re welcome, master,” Akira tried to say without hesitation. 

They finished eating their dinner together while watching some tv. More news about Masayoshi Shido’s election came in. 

Then it changed to the next segment of a missing people bulletin popped up on the screen with Akira Kurusu’s face plastered with two other people. He looked at himself, at least Sojiro had filed a missing person’s claim for him or someone he knew. Maybe there was still hope. But how are they gonna be able to find him if he doesn’t even look like that anymore? His heart sank, as that heavy thought stayed in his mind.

Akechi made Akira sleep with him that night as he felt Akechi’s arms wrap around him, nuzzling into his neck any chance he got. Akechi made sure he was never alone. And that he’ll never let him go. He could feel the tears coming until he heard Arsene speak once more. 

**_ Do not give in to temptation so easily, dear trickster, remember to hold on to your rebellious ways…_** He’s right! He would not give up so easily, he’d rather die trying to escape if it meant he could go back to how he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple people helped out with this fic, thank you Dragon and Hyper for editing, co-authoring, adding ideas. 
> 
> Hoo boy, this is gonna be fun.


	2. Breaking In

**Thursday November 10**

Akira woke up to an empty apartment that morning. He was gone. At least for now, he was free to be himself for a bit. He looked around the apartment for the clothes that he wore yesterday. He was not taking a chance with wearing anything that Akechi gave him. He wanted out of his pajamas, he didn’t like feeling humiliated by Akechi making him wear those clothes. No sign of them anywhere. Akira took one last chance and went to look in the guest bathroom. There was a small stack of clothes waiting for him and a note. “Dammit Akechi,” he grumbled to himself as he picked up the note.

 _“I’m sorry, but I had to burn your clothes and destroy that phone of yours. Can’t have any evidence of you left in my apartment. On the bright side, I have new clothes left for you to wear.”_

Akira looked at the stack, it was a red and black sweater, similar to the blue one he always wore when he wasn’t wearing his detective attire. He could live in red and black. At least those familiar colors still reminded him of his phantom thief outfit. He put them on, but he still couldn’t help but feel more and more like Akechi wanted him to be like a carbon copy version of him, even with the color change. 

Now, to figure out a way of escape. How was he gonna pull this off? He couldn’t go outside, he knew that for sure. And he couldn’t break open a window, because that could potentially lead him to his death if he fell out. Akira just had to hope that eventually, Akechi would be more kind as this punishment of his went on. That would be his only lead to get out. He had to walk the tightrope of imprisonment or freedom. 

Akira had to hold onto what made him special. He had to dip his fingers in, but not enjoy the cool waters of temptation. He must not enjoy a single minute of it. Even Arsene is wanting him to hold onto his true self. He’d just have to wait for Akechi to return.

Akira decided he’d make himself some cereal in the morning while watching listening to the tv while he snooped around the place. At least he could familiarize himself with the layout of his apartment.

 ** _A trickster always has an ace up his sleeve._** Arsene reminded him. Find something that would be useful for his escape, but Akechi was smarter than he let on. He couldn’t find a single phone anywhere, he must’ve taken one with him. Everyone had at least a phone, or a computer. Akechi probably didn’t want him getting any ideas of finding a way to contact the others.

He needed a little buzz of caffeine to keep him awake and starting looking for coffee beans to grind. Doing it the old fashioned way just brought a nice comfort to him. It was something he needed right now, help keep himself calm in this situation. 

Akira looked around the pantry for some coffee beans, finding a blue mountain blend and set them on the counter. He searched the kitchen for a coffee grinder. When he couldn’t find one, it left him back at square one… 

Akechi seemed like the type that would do something like that. He lost track of his thoughts and suddenly couldn't remember how to continue. How could he forget how to make coffee as Sojiro taught him?! He’d done it millions of times for customers since he’s been here.

All this submissive stuff must be getting to his head. He took the coffee beans and put it back where it came from. He ended up making himself a strong pot of already blended coffee. It wasn’t the same as doing it the way he did in Leblanc though, he was missing the way the freshly made coffee smelled. Regular coffee didn’t make the place feel like home. 

Akira sighed, he was going to face a long day of waiting for Akechi to return. He tried to exercise to keep himself in shape and let the TV blare in the living room to keep himself from hearing the deafening silence. Akira looked out the window, watching the bustling city-goers of Tokyo pass him by. 

He wished his friends knew where he was, certainly they could tell by now something wasn’t right. He wasn’t at school this morning, and they haven’t heard from him since yesterday. This was beginning to make him worry. 

His friends were smart, they’d figure it out. Out of everyone, Akechi was the most elusive in his whereabouts. This was the first time he’d even been inside his apartment, let alone known his location, and planning all that yesterday was unexpected. So who knows what’ll be up to his sleeves today when he gets back.

\---

Akechi went to check up on a certain someone stuck in the palace of mirrors, and he wasn’t surprised to find the cat stuck inside there. “Crow?! Thank goodness you’re here.” He looked past him. “Where’s Joker?”

“He’s fine at home with me.” Crow avoided facing the cat in the mirror as he set his hand on it. “But I can’t let you interfere so, mirror set Mona’s mind to wipe during his arrival here, and hours before. Once he’s finished delay opening the mirror till three days after and set him to go and find the phantom thieves..”

“Understood.” a robotic voice said.

“I knew you were up to something!” Mona pointed an accusatory paw at him. 

“I am, but it doesn’t matter. You won’t remember it,” Akechi stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh hell no! You’ve got to be kidding me! Don’t you dare just go off and leave me here!” He banged at the mirror with his paws. “Dammit…”

“Checkmate,” Akechi smirked leaving the scene, and erased of all the crime. That took care of some of his worries. He wouldn’t be seeing his cat or his teammates for a while. They would have a cat with no memory of how he got to that palace, as unreliable as you could get for a suspect.

\---

When Akechi finally returned that evening, he brought takeout-Chinese, and something else in a big black shopping bag. “Sorry, I’m late I went to go and pick up some stuff up at the store.”

Akira nodded, “Thank you, master.”

“I love to hear you say that,” Akechi moved towards him as he looked him straight in the eyes as he caressed Akira’s face.

“Thank you master, so if I may ask, what’s in the bag?” Akira asked, hiding a hint of worry in his voice.

“It’s a surprise, but we must finish eating first. Can’t celebrate on an empty stomach now, can we?”

“No master, let’s eat.” Akira ate at his food while listening to the news, but he couldn’t help but be semi-curious as he kept looking over to the counter, wondering what was in there.

And Akechi just let him wonder as he held his hand again. 

It felt like forever before they finally finished. Akechi just wanted him to wait even more. “You can go get comfy, and come back and I’ll give you the surprise.” He gestured him away.

Akira got up and reluctantly put back on his satin pajamas, he didn’t want this to take forever like last time. He’d just have to suck it up and get used to this body temporarily.

“Come on over here,” Akechi gestured him into the chair in front of him once Akira peered from the bathroom. He walked over to him and sat down as he blindfolded him. Suddenly Akira felt something cold wrap around his neck. It wasn’t hard on him, but it did feel a little bit awkward feeling the object for the first time. When he took the blindfold off, Akechi had a mirror waiting for him to see that he was wearing a black and red choker. 

Akira was speechless, covering his mouth. "I knew you'd like it," Akechi gave him an amused look. "My little pet." His hands went through Akira's hair. 

"Why do you want me to wear this, _Master?_ " Akira looked up at him, feeling his body cower.

"It's something I like," he said simply. "And you always seemed to have that aura of a mischevious cat. So, why not make you look like one?"

It was more than that. He was marking him as his property, that he owns him, and this was only the beginning.

Akechi picked up the bag. "Here are your real options. That collar is only for the ones that behave. I don't feel you've earned it yet." Instead, he showed him a pink and black collar with bows and a little bell that reminded him of a cat and the other was a frilly pink and purple lacy satin collar.

He just wanted to crush his spirits even more. There was no good option for him at the moment. Akira knew he wanted him to be submissive.

“I’ll pick the lacy one master…” He said with resignation as he took off the one he was wearing.

“Good choice.” He adjusted the new one to his neck. The lace clung to his skin like it was a part of him, and it made him feel more inferior to him. “I want you to wear it for me. Don’t take it off, okay?” He asked him.

“Yes master.” He couldn’t object, and now he couldn’t part with the stupid thing either. He folded his arms in front of him, not hiding how upset he was about this. He wanted to puke.

“You look so good in collars, you should wear them more often,” Akechi complimented him.

“Thank you, master.” Akira felt his cheeks go red. This felt so embarrassing… 

“There are a lot more things I have in store for you. We’ll be experimenting a lot with some of the ideas on Sunday. I look forward to it.” 

Akira was panicking inside his head, he wasn’t prepared for this to happen. He’s already made him his pet, so what else was he planning to do? 

He still held onto the encouraging words that Arsene whispered to him last night. They still reminded him that this is a battle for survival, a battle to keep his will of rebellion. He’d just have to find loopholes around it. 

Akechi made rules that made all the possibilities of escape almost non-existent, but he still had to try as much as he could for the sake of his own sanity.

\---  
**Friday November 11**

Akechi woke Akira up as he got ready to leave for school. “Good morning, my pet,” he kissed him unexpectedly. Startling Akira from his sleep. “Please make this place feel more at home when I get back, I love it when you do that stuff for me.” He doted on him.

“Of course, master, anything for you!” Akira’s voice sickened him how perfect it sounded like Akechi’s overly enthusiastic voice. 

“Thank you, that’ll make my day. Tomorrow, we’ll do something together, how about we watch a movie or something?”

“A movie sounds wonderful, master. I’ll see you this afternoon.” He waved him off as he let Akira go back to sleep. It was too early for him to be up anyways. The sun hadn’t even started to rise yet. He just wanted to give him the new order for the day.

That would give him some time to think about everything. He didn’t mind having something else occupy his worries. He couldn’t just sit around all day with nothing really to do. He thought of it as just another way to keep up his strength. Exercise.

But in a way, he was afraid of getting up. He was already fearing of what he might have to wear today, coupled with his new collar. Luckily enough when he confronted the guest bathroom he found it was the clothes he wore yesterday. That was fine. He didn’t get them dirty, so they were still clean as can be. He put them back on and looked away from his reflection. He didn’t even want to see how he looked. 

He started cleaning up the floor, making the place look tidier. This would give him a chance to snoop around and look for anything that could help him bend the rules a bit.

The apartment wasn’t dirty, it just needed like the occasional sweep of the floor and dust cleaning. Nothing huge. He dusted at the pictures that hung on the walls, as he looked at them he noticed an absence of his parents. There were mostly pictures of his achievements as the Detective Prince. All around from thirteen years old to how old he is now. There was zero sign of any baby pictures or anything under that age.

Akira felt kinda bad for the guy, his eyes seemed depressed the more he looked at Akechi, hidden behind his forced smile. He was bad at hiding it then. He could tell that he was only doing it for the pictures. His eyes showed the loneliness in heart.

Maybe there was a way to get to him, he was feeling lonely, maybe just talking to him would help make him feel a little more at home.

He organized the books that sat on his library bookshelf near the kitchen, Akira found himself looking through some of them. He saw familiar titles like GENIUS84, an autobiography of Naoto Shirogane the Detective Prince of Inaba, and an English book with one of the biggest titles he’s seen with a big truck sitting on the bottom left side of the cover. He was glad he had paid attention in English class as Akira flipped through the first sentence, and felt an unknown comfort from reading it. He closed it, only to put it to the side to read later.

Now there’s something for him to do afterward.

For dinner he wanted to make Akechi curry. But even Akira found he couldn’t remember what ingredients Sojiro taught him to use, but he had to remember something! Akechi was expecting food, and all he could remember was how to make stupid pancakes!!!

This must’ve been his plan all along. He was making rules behind the scenes so that he’d start depending on him more!

Realizing that made him want to cry, but he knew he couldn’t let Akechi have what he wanted. He already wanted Akira to be compliant. Malleable like putty in the palm of his hands and turning him into someone he desired. He was frustrated with himself, doing stuff that Akechi wanted in the first place! He was even beginning to have sympathy for his captor and that broke him to the core! Stockholm syndrome! Of all the things, it had to be that!

Akira stuffed those thoughts in the back of his mind as he fluffed the pillows and made his bed. After a few hours of working he was done. So Akira sat down and read for a bit, biding his time until Akechi returned home.

“Welcome home master,” he greeted him at the door as he came in. “I’m making pancakes, is that alright with you?” he asked him, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

“Pancakes would be wonderful. You did a lovely job cleaning up the place,” he complimented him.

“Thank you so much master, do you like your pancakes with a little vanilla?” he asked him.

“I do, that would be perfect. So, why did you decide to make pancakes out of everything in the pantry?”

“I didn’t have all of the ingredients to make curry, master…” Akira lied. 

“Aw… that’s too bad. What was it that you needed? I can go to the grocery store and get it tomorrow if you’d like me to.”

“That’s alright master, we can probably make do with pancakes for tonight.” Akira smiled at him.

“That we sure can. Coming home to you always makes me feel more lively now that you’re here.” Akechi sat down his bag at the stool. “I can make my pancakes, why don’t you get comfy? You worked so hard today.” Akechi gestured him away as Akira felt Akechi’s gloves touch his neck.

Akira found himself blushing. “Of course, master, I hope you enjoy them.” Akira excused himself to get into his pajamas. God, he hated this submissiveness so much. Why did he have to feel like such a weakling around him? 

He was starting to sense a routine that Akechi wanted him to start following. As soon as he got home it was put on the pajamas, eat, and then watch tv before going to bed and snuggling him to death. It was Akechi’s way of maintaining order around the house. Or in a way controlling him to maintain the order. Akira sighed, as he slipped on his pajamas. 

Two stacks of pancakes waited for him as he sat down for the news. There was the bulletin of him again, and that’s when it clicked. Akechi was trying to desensitize him to the schedule. Making everything feel normal, or trying to make it feel like it’s a normal day.

Akira wasn’t going to let it bother him. Again, he’d have to play his little game and pretend to fall into his trap. “So I see you’ve been doing a little reading lately. So, you gravitated towards ‘Socrates and Dante Discover the World’?”

“Yes, I just found the cover kind of spoke to me, I just read through a few pages and-”

“The words melted together so perfectly like butter?” Akechi finished for him, taking a bite of his pancake afterward. Akira widened his eyes in surprise. It scared him how good he could predict his words. “I thought so too. I read the book a long time ago, but it’s remained one of my favorites.”

“I see, did it make an impact on your life?” Akira asked, feeling curious.

“It did, and hopefully, afterward, it may help you as well.” Akechi smiled. “I also know some other books I can get that have that dreamy poetic writing that you may be interested in if you liked Aristotle.”

“Yes, I would be interested, master. I haven’t got a chance to read books that I thought would interest me. It’s more of a ‘hey, this is my friends' persona, and they have a book written about them, wow’ kinda thing.”

“I see, so you haven’t got the chance to find what you like.” Akechi was surprised by this.

“No, I haven’t master.” 

“Well, I’ll go out and find you some, how about that? I understand not being able to go outside is kinda upsetting, but there are places you can go, inside books. I know it’s not ideal, but it’s close enough for now.”

“Yes, master, I will look forward to what you have in store tomorrow.” 

Akira would have to live with what he had. As the night seemed approaching, they both finished eating their pancakes as the bustling roads of Tokyo seemed to never sleep. Akira found himself slipping into Akechi’s arms that night. He could tell that he enjoyed getting to have a real conversation from him, more and more, and Akira could see he was finally starting to submit to him more and more as well, and that frightened him. 

\---

Akira woke up, startled to the sound of jangling metal. “You’re awake Trickster. It seems that you’ve been distressed as of late.” The large-nosed man spoke. Akira looked at his hands and was surprised to find that it was his own, and not Akechi’s. That still gave him some hope. “I’m afraid we are unable to help you with your predicament sadly. Only you can stop this on your own.”

“No I can’t! He has me wrapped around his little finger!” Akira objected.

“How dare you speak to our master that way!” Caroline flailed her baton at him.“Watch it, Inmate!”

“Please respect our masters' wishes,” Justine said softly but sternly. Even Justine, the softer one, out of the two of them was not letting him have it.

“So you won’t help me at all? After everything I’ve done?!” Akira growled.

“Don’t make come in there, Inmate!” Caroline warned.

“Please be more understanding. This is a battle you must face on your own.” Justine shook her head in disappointment.

“If you would have accepted Justice’s feelings then perhaps you wouldn’t be in this situation.” Those words stung. Igor was never that harsh with him.

“Are you saying that I should lie to myself? That this is my fault? He was going to kill me anyway! Why would I love someone who thinks that taking an act of revenge is the best possible answer over something he had no control over! Why would I love someone who’s so cynical and manipulative? Making me revolve around his little world, telling me what to do, controlling me! WHY WOULD I LOVE SOMEONE WHO TOOK AWAY MY FREEDOM?! ”

Caroline hits the bars with her electric baton “That’s enough, Inmate!”

“We’ll talk again when you’ve calmed down a little.”

“Don’t you dare leave me!” Akira jangled the bars. “I’m dealing with someone who’s kidnapped me and you guys aren’t going to help?!” Akira yelled at Igor before he was forced out, leaving him in silence.

**_Even when there is no hope, one must still charge forth into the struggles of life and face it head-on. There is more than the will of rebellion and that is bravery and courage to withstand even the hardest hardships of everyday life._**

Akira knew he still had one thing on him and that was his bravery. He still faced Akechi’s punishment with bravery. Taking everything one step at a time. Even in the velvet room, he had the bravery to speak his mind. As long as he had that, he'd be able to withstand the harshest punishments they could throw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genius84 is a reference to IQ84, and Socrates and Dante Discover the world is a reference to Aristotle and Dante Discover the secrets of the universe.


	3. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMING!
> 
> Oh look, a surprise update to celebrate Joker coming to smash!

**Saturday, November 12**

Akira woke up to the sun pouring into his room that morning. He sighed, it was a new day. This place felt like a prison, one where the whole world was just in his reach, but Akechi would never let him feel the presence of freedom ever again.

At least he had a nice open apartment, and he hadn’t seen anyone else as his neighbor. Perhaps this was the only place on the floor.

Tomorrow Akechi would have the whole entire day with Akira. It filled him with dread to wonder what kinds of things he was going to be able to do to him. 

As he got up, he decided he deserved a bath to soak in and went into the master bathroom. He started up the water, but also found a new outfit for him to wear that morning hanging near the bathtub. Now, this was getting ridiculous. He found himself looking at frilly, lacy crimson summer pajamas. “Dammit, Akechi!” He gripped the outfit in anger.

On it was one of his familiar notes again: “ _It would be **so** romantic if you wore this as we sit down to watch a movie tonight. I’ll look forward to seeing you this afternoon!_”

What had he gotten himself into? He just wanted to humiliate him again. Akechi liked that kind of thing, didn’t he? Well, it wasn’t surprising now, considering all the tiny things he was doing to him. At least he could take off that stupid collar for now. He placed it to the side of the sink, and sunk his legs into the warm water and let his mind relax for a bit.

Akira’s fingers traced his bare neck, feeling an unusual absence without it on. He hated that his body was already getting used to it. When he wore that collar it had power over him, it made him feel inferior to Akechi.

He tried to clear his mind but his thoughts drifted somewhere else. Akira felt like he was being punished. What did he do to deserve this? He wasn’t looking for a romantic partner with the Phantom Thieves. He only wanted to be their friend and just help them out if they needed it. Bonds were what was supposed to keep them together as a team, but maybe that was wrong.

With that idea in mind, with Akechi it was an entirely different story. He found himself attracted to Akira, bringing himself onto him, flirting with him, maybe Akechi and Igor were right. Maybe he deserved to be punished. Maybe he was supposed to go through this for a reason. Akechi knew what was best and he’d just have to live with that.

Akira shook his head. His thoughts are getting darker this is not good. He had to get out of here before he’d finally submit to Akechi. Today _had_ to be the day to get out of here, or he was doomed to stay by Akechi’s side for the whole entire day tomorrow or even worse: the rest of his life.

Akira washed his hair and rinsed off and got into the pajamas Akechi suggested. Luckily the place was warm and if it wasn’t his arms would be freezing. The frilly pajama top was made to be tightened around his neck with no sleeves and pants that went down to the top half of his thighs. This was the most humiliating thing he’s worn yet. But he’d have to do it for Akechi to get on his good side. “Today will be the last day I wear this or anything similar…” he told himself assuredly, putting the collar back on.

Akira looked around for a secret room, maybe that was a loophole. But there wasn’t one that he could see as far as he could tell. He’d just have to wait until Akechi got home for him to bring his plan into action.

—-

Akira found himself reading that book again to pass the time until Akechi arrived. As he finished the last few pages of the book he understood why Akechi liked it so much. It was secretly a love story between two guys, but he didn't understand it till the last page. 

It was probably the book that awakened him to the idea of his own sexuality. Looking at the publication date, it wasn’t too far fetched. The book was published back in two thousand twelve…he would’ve been thirteen…that’s often the age of new discoveries.

Akira remembered those years well, with him often thinking about his own feelings and gaining more of his own independent thoughts on things.

Looking back he should've seen it coming. It was still a wonderful story, despite that small fact.

The door opened early that afternoon as the sun was just beginning to set. “Welcome home master!” Akira came to give him a kiss and wrapped his arms around him. “I missed you,” he lied through his teeth.

“Thank you, sweetheart. You look perfect.” Hearing that from Akechi gave him goosebumps. Akechi kissed him back and set a big bag on the bar counter. “I have your books as well.”

“Thank you, master, what are we planning on watching?”

“Probably Mysterious Objects. I’m craving a mystery tonight. I haven’t had a chance to watch it yet, you don’t mind do you?”

“That’s fine, master. I’ll be waiting for you.” Akira gestured for him to get comfy. 

“Just a minute, let me get things set up first,” Akira nodded, heading to the kitchen to make some popcorn as Akechi stuck something to the back of the tv, changing it to streaming service and left it sitting for the first episode to play while Akechi scurried to his room closing the door behind him. 

Akira occupied himself by pulling out some cold drinks for both of them. When Akechi returned he both sat together with his arms around Akira as he would as a couple as they watched the episode for a bit. 

Now was the perfect time to put his plan into action. He began to fan himself, and panted, “Can you open up a door or something? I’m suddenly really hot.”

Akechi paused the movie and got up to the entrance door, “You mean like this?” He opened it for him, leaving the door wide open. 

“Yes, that’s much better.” Akira smiled, fanning himself a little less.

“I might as well use the restroom since we paused. I’ll be back.” Akechi starts walking out of Akira’s sight. The coast was finally clear, this would be his only chance to get out. Akira ran towards the door before- “What are you doing?!” He questioned him, just as he’d swooped his way back into the living room. 

“I needed some fresh air, master.” Akechi walked towards him angrily, grabbing his wrists.

“You were trying to escape!” Akechi exclaimed. 

“I wanted some air, I swear, master!”

“No, you weren’t. I can see it in your eyes,” Akechi growled. “Tell me the truth.”

“I want out of here, I can’t just stay here and be your make-believe boyfriend for the rest of my life!” Akira found himself forced to say it. It was true, he didn’t want this life. To be made like a plaything for Akechi’s own amusement. “I have friends, family, and other people wondering where I am, I have to get back to them!”

“But what about me, dammit!” Akechi growled. “DO I NOT MATTER?!”

“No,” Akira said sternly. “Why would I love a sociopath like you?”

“You don’t know me yet. You don’t understand what I’ve been through, just like how your friends don’t know you at all. What have you told them? What’s your favorite color? What is your favorite hobby? Have you told them anything about what _you_ like?”

“I told them I was arrested for being wrongfully accused of assaulting a man, and that I was sent here to Tokyo on probation for a year. But I haven’t told them anything else about myself…” Akira admitted.

“See? You’re misunderstood. Did they ever asked you personally about what _you_ want to do and not what _they’d_ like to do?”

“No…”

“Then they aren’t true friends like you’d like to know them as. I’ve noticed what you like. You love the color red, but your wardrobe doesn’t have a single thing, but in the metaverse, you _own_ that color like it’s a part of you. Why do you think I wanted you to wear red? It’s because I know it’s your favorite color. If you’d give me a chance then you’d understand how much alike we really are.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t master…” Akira looked away from him.

The look that Akechi has, burned fear into Akira’s eyes. “I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve forced me to do it without any choice.” Akechi took a deep breath and lets go of his wrists. “You don’t want to escape. You love it here. You think of this place as our own lovely little home, and you’d love to do nothing more than live here for the rest of your life here with me, wouldn’t you?”

Akira was beginning to tear up. “ _Y-yes m-master,_ ” his voice quivered. He couldn’t stop himself from disagreeing with him, he wanted to say no. His heart wanted to be free. “I’m sorry for being so weak!” he apologized profusely, with tears dripping down his face. “I’m a selfish, cruel person who doesn’t deserve to have such a wonderful person as you!” 

He buried his tears into Akechi as all his hopes of escaping were finally trampled. What was he supposed to do now? He felt hopeless and weak-willed. Such a small thing as freedom was something that made him push forward through these tough days. Now he had nothing.

“That’s alright sweetheart, we’ll work through this. You just need to understand you don’t need those types of people around you. They’ll eventually leave and toss you aside like garbage. I wouldn’t do that to you, you’re more than that, I hope you and I can start being a little bit more honest with each other. Now, let’s get back to our movie, or do you need a moment?” Akechi pulled him closer, hugging him tighter.

Akira felt numb like all his will had been drained out from him. 

He dried up his tears, feeling even worse that Akechi was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes. He didn’t want his pity. “Yes, master.” He cleared his throat. “Let’s get back to the movie.” He didn’t even look at the door. They sat together and continued as Akechi wrapped his arms around Akira, and he found himself too afraid to object.

**Sunday, November 13**

"You're a heavy sleeper," Akira's eyes burst open at the sight of Akechi.

Akira tried to move his hands but found them tied above his head and in handcuffs. “Why am I tied up like this, _m-master?_ ” Akira tried to twist his arms and move around. He just wanted out of this weird position. 

“Thought I’d give you a little something different from the monotony of these past few days. I did let you know in advance.”

Akechi had him bare and naked slaying back before him. He wished he could cover himself, he didn’t want him seeing a glimpse of his body.

"Today, you and I are going to learn something about each other. I think this will be a good time to find out what you like.” Akechi gave him a warm smile. 

“I…” he tried to argue that he didn’t want anything to do with him, but his lips wouldn’t move.

“Maybe this will help: You and I have chemistry together, so enjoy this moment. I know I will.” His smile had a tint of sinisterness to it.

Akira felt his body relax, feeling a soothing sensation filter out through his entire body. “Let’s try something simple first, ease our way into things. I'll take things from here, so don’t worry, I’ll know when you can’t handle things. Body language is something I _am_ good at."

Akira let him bring the gag to his mouth and pushed it into place, tying it around his head. Every touch from Akechi made him crave the slightest sensation. His own body was wishing for him, begging him to continue against his own mind. 

Akechi took off the handcuffs for a moment as he bent his arms obediently, and placed them back on his wrists. He owns him now, and every move he makes will be on Akechi’s terms. 

He held his wrists, just like he did yesterday. Akira could feel himself cower to him, letting it continue. “You look afraid. Don’t be.” Akechi caressed his cheek gently. It sent a shiver down his spine, but yet, his body wanted him to touch him more. Akira didn’t want to give him the satisfaction that he wanted.

Akechi noticed and shook his head. “A brat like you wouldn’t understand until you’ve been taught a little lesson in respecting your _master._ ” Akechi pulled him down further onto the bed, where his feet slightly dangled off.

Akechi put more handcuffs around his feet. It reminded him of when he was back in the velvet room, where he was confined to that damned cell. Igor wasn’t about to help him in a predicament like this. 

How could he, when Igor wanted him to settle it himself? 

Akechi wanted to enjoy this, so he’d... just have to let him do it. Akira didn’t want to do this, but his mind was forcing him to conform to Akechi’s will. He hated this reprogramming so much. He found he couldn’t be angry at Akechi though.

He pulls out a cock ring and shoves it to his sensitive base and left it there. That was punishment for yesterday. If he wasn’t hard before, Akechi was certainly going to change that. He was going to have to beg him for that sweet release.

He then slid a mask over his eyes to quiet out his vision letting the feel of his own body be the guide to whatever was going to happen. The uncertainty of what Akechi was about to do to him made him feel anxious, but Akechi was the master over him at this moment. All he could do was take it. Akira found himself at the mercy of his enemy.

Akechi began by simply gliding his gloved hands over Akira’s body, testing out the cold waters. He was merely stripped teasing him with just his hands. He tried to stay silent, holding back anything that could come out of his throat. 

His hand retreated as he took off his gloves, letting him truly feel his soft fingertips slide across his skin. He jerked. “Aren’t you the sensitive one?” He took it a step further as he neared his chest and went for the prize. Akira didn’t even know that his nipples were that sensitive, a muffled moan escaped from his lips. “Well, well well…found one place you like to be touched…”

Akira felt like he was already losing this war and to Akechi. Of all the people he had known in his lifetime, it had to be him.

Akechi’s hands retreated and Akira let out a noise of confusion and then a few seconds later he felt something cold and unfamiliar placed on him as they began to vibrate on his sensitive chest, causing his body to jerk suddenly.

Akechi taped them to his nipples, letting them get blasted with the odd sensation. "A little punishment for yesterday," Akechi mentioned. "Stay still, and you will not move until I tell you to slave but, I still want to hear your precious voice." 

Akechi removed the gag from him as Akira's whole body went limp. He still couldn't see what he was about to do. His harsh breaths could be heard above everything else. "Please let me move master," Akira begged him. He didn't like the feeling of having any control over his body.

"I don't think you have a right to ask just yet, _slave,_ ” Akechi hissed. “You have to work for it." He lowers down the vibration slightly just to make his body want it more. 

Akira didn't realize how much he secretly liked it as he automatically begins to whimper for the harsh pleasure to return. 

It's bliss to hear it coming from the Phantom Thieves leader. "I thought you were tough Akira. Looks like I was wrong...you're weak." He touted at him.

"I am weak, master…" He blindly agreed with him and he was starting to believe those words. He felt the sensation grow stronger again as he gasped loudly.

“Yes. Yes, you are…in time you will learn your place…I haven’t seen you truly beg yet…for now, you can move your body again.”

“Thank you, master,” Akira tried to move his hands up to take off his mask, but Akechi gently took his hand.

“Not yet. You don’t need to see what I’m planning.” Akira obeyed and kept quiet. That was when he realized there was a pressure that he couldn’t describe was building down there. His body had become so numb he didn’t even realize he had become hard during that time.

“Ngh…” he groaned. He wanted to turn over and stop Akechi from looking at him.

“Noticing it now?” Akechi asked him. “Of course the leader would like being degraded like the slave he is.”

“Please…” Akira tried to speak again, his hands trembling.

“You haven’t earned it yet, slave!” He said sternly. 

Akira could feel Akechi’s cold finger slip into him, feeling how tight and new he was to this. “Gah!” His body jerked again at his slightest touch. 

“Relax,” he said as his finger prepped him. “You’re too squirmy, you’re acting just like a little child.” 

“I’m sorry, master,” he apologized, beginning to feel his body warm up. Whatever Akechi was doing, his body was desiring more of it. He found his hips bucking against Akechi’s fingertips. He tried to keep a straight face, but Akechi already knew he was wanting something more.

The pressure down there kept building, as Akechi let him moan more. Akechi removed his fingers and lubricated a toy as he pushed it slowly into Akira. He felt a mild pain, but the vibrations soon soothed his aching insides. His ass hugged the toy, hitting him in that perfect spot. Akira continued moving in rhythm on his own, feeling the strong vibrations rub inside him. Hitting where he could never reach. He let out a high pitched moan as Akechi let the sensitive beginner learn his lesson only, getting minor release as the cock ring lessened the blow, letting out a dribble of pre-cum. He whined, only getting a dry orgasm in response. “Grovel for me and you’ll get that sweet release you desire,” Akechi purred.

Akira felt his body warm up as he could feel was Akechi’s hands on him, urging him to go for the sweet deal. 

Even now, Akira was wanting it, his body craved the pleasure of a true release. “Please master,” he begged him. “P-please let me have it!” 

Akechi gave him a rough kiss instead, just to tease him a bit more, and Akira had begun to crave for anything. He loved the feel of anything Akechi had to give. His hands were like a god: sacred and almighty, he’d do anything willingly at this moment just to get what he desired.

Akechi decided it was enough and finally decided it was time to give him what he wanted and rubbed his cock, before letting the pleasure consume him as he removed the cock ring just when the pressure was at its peak and let him explode in ecstasy. Moaning as loud as he could before Akechi silenced him with his lips again, as he came all over his master. 

It was a small price to pay, just to see Akira break a little bit on the inside.

He figured that was enough, for now, he took off the blindfold. Akira cheeks were rosy pink with a sheen of sweat glistening from his entire body. He almost seemed out of it, living in his own haze of a pleasure-filled world. “Now that’s how you beg.” Akechi purred. “You did wonderfully.” He combed Akira’s hair out of his face, and let him give him a rough kiss, as he reached deeper, going at each other.

When they finally broke away, Akira felt indescribably peaceful. “Thank you, master. That felt… really good…” Akechi wiped himself off with a towel and got back in bed as he handed a towel to Akira, letting him clean up a bit. Akira scooted next to him once he got the chance and cuddled up in Akechi’s lap as he undid the cuffs, but left them on his wrists. He took out everything and let his body relax.

“We may do some later, but right now I think is a good time to take a break.”

“Yes, master,” Akira agreed and closed his eyes, feeling Akechi wrap his arms around him.

 ** _Trickster, please hold on, do not give in to temptation!_** He could hear Arsene try to speak to him. Startling his eyes open. Akira found he couldn’t concentrate, not right now at least. His body felt slightly exhausted, his mind in a fog. “Ugh…” he moaned into the pillow as he turned over. **_Do not forget yourself. You are not merely a thing to be played with, to be trampled on, and humiliated._** He’d try, but it wasn’t like he could refuse his master anymore. His master had taught him the pleasure only he could give him. And once Akira realized this, the leash of freedom would always dangle from Akechi’s hands.

\---

Cafe Leblanc was more silent than ever since Akira went missing. With no one living upstairs, Sojiro Sakura had found himself wishing for his return. He didn’t realize how much of an impact Akira had made simply by helping him out or spending his days doing stuff with his friends here.

Ann and Ryuji sat at the bar, feeling a bit worried. “I haven’t seen Akira in the last few days. We were hoping you’d know what’s going on, Boss.” Unfortunately, Sojiro’s face revealed everything. “I see… so it was true.” Ann’s eyes stung…

“I filed the report a few days ago and I haven’t heard a single thing of information since then.” Sojiro bid his time by drying up the dishes. “I would’ve let you guys know sooner, but I wasn’t sure if it was true myself.”

“It’s aight, Sojiro.” Ryuji gave him a weak smile as Ann held Ryuji’s hand.

“So, are we gonna tell all of them once they all get here?” Ann asked him.

“Yeah, we gotta. They were all wonderin’ what was goin’ on too. Since they haven’t seen him either.”

Futaba peeked her head out from the booth table. “Where could he have gone all by himself?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out once we’ve got the whole place to ourselves. Boss, can we-”

“Say no more,” Sojiro nodded. “You’ll need the space anyway.” He pushed the keys towards them. “Usually it’d be his job to lock up, but I trust you guys will keep the place in good shape.”

“Of course, Boss,” Makoto said as she walked in, followed by the rest of the team. “So, where has Akira been off to? Haven’t seen him in the last few days. I hope he has a good reason for skipping class.”

“Of course you’d worry about his attendance,” Futaba butted in. “He’s gone off grid.” She smirked, hiding behind the cafe menu.

“So you mean that picture of Akira-kun on the news was real?” Haru shook her head. “I know I just met him a while back, but he seemed so strong and assure of himself. This doesn’t feel right…”

“I got that feelin’ too,” Ryuji agreed with her. “Somethin’ strange is goin’ on…”

“Did any of you guys notice anything strange before his disappearance?” Ann asked.

“Not at all,” Haru shook her head. “He seemed as lively as ever. Unfortunately, I was having to deal with some family business, so I wasn’t able to spend time with him on Wednesday...”

“I was busy with Futaba in the Harajuku district that day. I love the bustling atmosphere but she just wanted to do her video games.”

“Video games have aesthetics too, Inari!” Futaba interjected. 

“Fair enough…” Yusuke didn’t argue with her further, feeling like it was already going to be a fruitless effort. 

Futaba smirked quietly. It was a small victory.

“Akechi is always busy, so we can rule him out.”

“And I started my new job that day,” Ryuji looked at Ann and smiled.

“So that’s where you were at. I was wondering why you were gone most of the week after school!” 

“I just wanted to help make things a little bit easier on my mom.”

“Is she going through a hard time?” Ann asked with a hint of worry.

“No, I just want to be less of a burden…”

“You’re not a burden Ryuji! Quit telling yourself that!” Ann made him look her in the eyes.

“I know. I just feel bad how I left ‘em on his own.”

“Do you guys know any place he’d usually go to?” Ann asked.

“Akira was always kind of silent when it came to his personal life. He seemed to keep it quiet. I don’t even know what his favorite activity to do is.”

“We should have plenty of time to search around Tokyo. We did finish the palace early after all. Now, all we have to do is wait to send the calling card on the twentieth of this month. Now that I think about it, that’s less than a week to search around…” Makoto shook her head. “I hope we can find some information about him.”

“I’ll search around for anything on the internet.” Futaba was already placing her laptop on the table.

“There’s just not enough time in the day!” Ann whined. “We’d have to split up to make things go by faster,” Ann interjected. “For Akira!” 

“For Akira!” They echoed, nodding in unison.

They all started to gather up their stuff. They suddenly stopped when they saw Morgana pawing at the window. “Uh… guys, can you maybe let me in please?” Futaba went to open the door for him, giving grabby hands as she tried to give him a hug. 

“Morgana!” Futaba exclaimed. The cat went past her and jumped up on the bar counter. 

“W-What are you doing?!” Sojiro asked with alarm. “Where have you been Morgana?” He pets him, hearing the cat purr happily. “That’s so darn cute.” Sojiro went through the fridge and looked around for some food, setting down a plate of spicy tuna for him.

“So good…” He purred. He tore away from his tuna as he noticed them giving weird looks. “What? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost or something?”

They all ran to hug him, “It’s been days since we last saw you!” Futaba exclaimed. 

“W-what?” He choked. “What day is it?”

“It’s Sunday the thirteenth!” Ann exclaimed.

“It is?”

“Yes! Do you know where Akira is?” Ann asked. 

“I-I can’t remember… The last few days have been a blur to me… I was stuck in some sort of weird mirror palace, but there was no sign of him. I figured he was back with you guys…” Morgana said, feeling dejected.

“A mirror palace? We haven’t been to a place like that…” Yusuke commented.

“So, you can’t remember how you got into that place? Someone is definitely responsible if they were able to take Akira with you there.” Makoto noticed.

“And they’re intelligent too, covering their tracks,” Futaba added.

“That means that Akira-kun could still be alive somewhere,” Haru said.

“We can’t give up hope. We still need him to be here for our plan to work,” Ann mentioned.

“Oh yeah, that’s right, the plan.” Ryuji closed his mouth, not continuing any further as they sat down at the table, discussing long into the night on how to proceed with searching for the leader missing in action.

\---

“Now, I want you to indulge me, slave,” Akechi said, spreading his legs for Akira with his dick erect in plain view for him. “I deserve a reward for my hard work.”

Akira went on his knees and sat before him. Ready to oblige. “Yes master,” he looked at it, feeling intimidated by the size alone. 

_Was that how big he was?_ He wasn’t sure what to do as his inexperienced hands lightly held it up to his mouth as he started sucking the tip, getting a feel for it on his tongue as he took it in. His tongue swirled around Akechi’s throbbing member. 

He was hard for Akira. He’d known that Akechi wanted this from the beginning. Akira could feel Akechi’s desire for him to pleasure him.

Akira could hear him start to breath heavier, and hear soft panting come from him as he felt Akechi’s dick twitch with a hunger that only Akira could give. Akira wanted to tell him he felt so good, sucking hard on him. He held Akechi’s hand and rubbed at it, giving him his own little way of praise. Akechi loved seeing him like that and moaned, trying to hold in his praise for him.

The boy was learning to serve his master well. But even he could tell Akira wanted to go harder on him, let his cock sink deeper into his throat.

“Akira…” He tried to speak between his heavy breaths. “You can... get rougher… Go ahead...” Akechi’s hands gently moved Akira closer to him feeling his hair. 

Hearing Akira suck at him was full pure bliss. He would’ve come right there by his moans alone, but Akechi wanted to hear him beg right then and there.

Akira indulged him, engulfing his cock further. Akira opened his mouth wider, feeling his jaw ache as it stretched wider than normal. He could feel it at the edge of his throat, just waiting to go further as he sucked harder on him.

Akechi had begun to move his hips in rhythm, inching closer and closer to his base until his whole entire cock was inside him. He pulled at his hair, feeling the pain, but sobbed for him as his eyes became watery. Akira wanted to be degraded, he loved the feeling of being dominated by someone who could easily control him. 

“That’s right… You’re my bitch… Able to take my entire cock their first time… ” Akechi teased him menacingly. 

Akira bobbed in rhythm with him as he felt a little lightheaded. It was getting harder from him to breathe, with just him only breathing through his nose. His entire mouth was dedicated to Akechi alone. He just let the pleasure overcome him as Akechi forced his dick even further as he grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. 

Akira moaned in response. “So you like that too, little slut? How submissive have you become?” 

Akechi relished that he was learning more about him, he relished in his pain as grabbed Akira’s shoulders, feeling his cock twitch inside Akira. “Coming!” Akechi held onto Akira’s hair, pulling him closer to his stomach as cum guzzled down Akira’s throat. He gagged, overwhelmed by the uncomfortable feeling of being force-fed Akechi’s seed. Akira couldn’t take it all in as some of it spewed out onto his face. 

“Hah…” Akira coughed, gagging up some of his cum. “I’m sorry I couldn’t take it all in master…” 

He felt like he was nothing but a toy for him, yet he was beginning to find he was liking this type of punishment.

“You did wonderfully, thank you,” he moaned, falling back onto the bed. No one had made him feel so good. Akechi could still feel Akira’s mouth linger from his member.

They both sat in silence as they both took a moment to breathe. Akechi found himself in a pleasure-filled daze. “You did so well for your first time,” he complimented Akira, turning on his side to look at his face.

“You did so well, pleasuring me master…” Akira just let his body enjoy things for once.

“When you learn to enjoy the ride, things will always feel better when we both have a good time.” Akechi got up to go get a washcloth. Akira felt Akechi’s warm cheeks as he cleaned up his face. 

For once Akechi could feel Akira look at him truly from the heart. He wasn’t looking at him just because he asked. His eyes looked at him with a sense of warmth. 

Akechi was surprised at this notion. He was finally seeing a more vulnerable side to him that he shielded from others.

“You did so well teaching me, master…” Akira praised him.

“I love it when you praise me,” Akechi kissed him playfully.

“I shall do it more often, master. You deserve all the praise in the world.” Akira smiled at him with his rosy cheeks.

“Oh, your collar,” he noticed his messed up collar and took it off him. “I’ll clean this up.” 

He immediately felt the absence on his neck, he reached out for it.

Akechi noticed some cum got onto his neck, and he cleaned that off too, bringing him another collar to wear as he let Akechi put that on him quickly. Akira was finding his body wanted something to occupy his neck. He couldn’t live without wearing one anymore. He loved how it caressed his neck like Akechi’s soft fingers...

 _ **Nononononononono…**_ He felt he was losing a part of himself as he felt the new collar sooth his aching neck and starting thinking those thoughts. He tried his best to try to remain sane to Akechi as he found his body loved the feel of even a tiny sliver of Akechi’s skin on him. 

_No! No! I don’t want to feel this way!_ He screamed in his mind, but he couldn’t say no from his lips. 

Yes had become a word he hated the most. It conformed him, made him malleable, he wished he could beg to say just no once to Akechi. 

Akira’s body shivered at the slightest touch of him. Akechi pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, “You liked that." Akechi whispered with true confidence. "I can feel your body wants me, and that is truly the greatest treasure of all that I can take from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The surprise was Joker getting smashed.


	4. What You Do to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with my semester, so let's start off the beginning of my summer with a new chapter!
> 
> Edit 11/15/2019 Fixed some plotholes for the next chapter to be released today.

**Monday, November 14**

Akira was feeling lost for the first time since he’d arrived in Tokyo. As he woke up he found himself unconsciously looking for the chestnut-haired detective. 

Despite wanting to object to Akechi yesterday, he found that his body had begun to stop fighting against him, and maybe even begun to enjoy it. He didn’t feel like rebelling any more, despite Arsene’s pleas still coming through inside his head. His body really did feel like a husk of who he used to be.

Akira was supposed to be strong, rebellious, cunning, clever, and maybe a bit show-offish. But Akira began to think that maybe that was wrong. Maybe this was meant to be a wake-up call for him. Maybe he was wrong for wanting to try to change society. Instead of doing that he should’ve cherished the stronger relationships he could’ve had if he gave people a chance to get to know him better and open up more as a person.

He’d admit that he hadn’t been honest with them. He had personal secrets that he kept to himself. Even with all the confidence in the world Akira still couldn’t explain his situation any better. 

He had parents who were divorced and only wanted him to look good outside of the house. Looks and grades were everything to them. It’s no wonder he wished he could stay in Tokyo. This was like paradise compared to back home. Here he had the freedom to himself. But even now he felt like that was taken away from him by Akechi and his own selfish desires.

“ _You should’ve accepted Justice’s feelings,_ ” he could still hear those words come from Igor. Even after a few days it still didn’t sit right with him. It infuriated him more than anything. How dare he tell him what he should and shouldn’t do. After all this time in Tokyo, he decides to put in a decision now of all times?!

Akira just didn’t understand him anymore and he probably never would.

A part of him yearned to feel that pleasure again. To feel like he was the only one being paid attention too. No one existed but Akechi.

Another part of him wondered when he had begun to fully adopt his submissive persona and become so weak that even thinking about Akechi brought him joy.

Now, he really was losing it. A part of him was realizing it in his head that he was starting to love him, or least that’s what his mind was making him think. Those feelings wouldn’t go away as his mind had begun to wander to that place again, reliving that entire day over again.

He sucked Akechi’s dick, moaned for him. Humiliated him by making him sensitive as well with those vibrators. He felt for them, and even at the slightest touch of his cold fingers, his body shivered in delight, eager for him to continue. He would never be able to think of himself the same ever again. 

God damn it he was angry, angry at Akechi for doing that to him. Taking advantage of his own body. He felt violated, forced to do that stuff. And then after all that, reward him, like he deserved praise?! Akira wanted to puke! He could still imagine the taste of Akechi’s cum guzzling all down his throat and into his face.

Akira was writhing in anger, his hands curled into fists shaking violently. He was not some kind of person to be toyed around with! He tried to calm himself down. Take a deep breath. He’d wait until Akechi got home. Then he’d try to defy him in his own way.

\---

The phantom thieves found themselves separated in the palace of mirrors. Skull looked around the place, unsure of where to go. He had always hated the house of mirrors at carnivals he’d went to when he was little. However, the mirrors here were more see-through and didn’t show his reflection back at him. He looked at the ground and looked around the place, following the road until he bumped into Panther. “Skull!” she exclaimed. “Did you find anyone else?”

“Nope, not at all…I haven’t seen a single person ‘sides you.” Skull scratched his head.

“Huh?...” She paused, thinking about it. “Where is everyone else?”

“‘Prolly somewhere around here, let's go find them.” He took her hand and tried to look around. “At least we found each other,” he chuckled, giving her one of his infectious grins.

“Yeah,” She laughed, “Hey guys where are you?” She shouted out to them. Her voice echoed all around them. “Whoa…guess there are a lot of mirrors that we don’t see…”

“Fox is here!” He responded, sounding far away.

“Queen is present!”

“Skull and Panther reportin’ our safe arrival!”

“Mona is A-okay!”

“Noir is safe!”

“Whoa, this place is cool to look at from the outside!” Oracle reported from her hovercraft. 

“So, what does the place look like?” Fox asked.

“Just like you’d expect, a big mirror maze and some of you guys are already stuck in a dead end.” 

“What should we do then?” Noir asked.

“Try to look for evidence and then head back where you came from! I’ll be trying to see if there is anything else you guys missed.”

“Roger!” They all said in unison as they looked around the place.

“Found some broken glass!” Queen collected it, holding it in her gloved hand.

They searched around for a while but found only the glass to be the only evidence left, beside Mona.

When they returned home to Leblanc, they all looked at the evidence.

“Where could it have come from?” Ann asked. 

“Considering we’re missing a phone…” Makoto suggested. “Someone broke Akira’s phone and left it behind. They weren’t too good in hiding their tracks…”

“Don’t we have a forensic science lab? Could you try and see for sure?” Ann asked.

“Of course, I’m very good with the forensic science teacher. She’ll let me use her equipment and then we can see if it is for sure.”

“Until then we should ask around to see if anyone has seen Akira.”

“Also, I wanted to ask you guys somethin’.”

“Of course, Ryuji, what is it?” Makoto asked.

“Since we’re short of a leader, I’d kind of like to step forward for him. He was my best friend and I’d do anythin’ to repay him for what he’s done for us. I know I’m not the best person for the job, but there’s just a part of me that just can’t sit by the sidelines while he’s out there, captured. Akira taught me that I need to be strong, and I’ve gotten better. So please let me do this for him.”

“Of course, you can be the leader. You’ve been here the longest besides Akira, and I’m sure you can handle it.” Ann encouraged him.

“I agree, we’ve all grown because of Akira, so yes. Of course, you can be our leader.” Makoto said and they all nodded in agreement.

“Also, did any of you guys find out what those mirrors do?” Makoto asked.

“No, but for me, an’ Ann can go check it out tomorrow while you guys go try to find out if anyone's seen Akira.”

“Alright then, seems like a plan to me.” Makoto nodded as they all headed back home.  
\---

Akechi came home late that afternoon, Akira watched him enter in and fall onto the couch on his back, drained of energy. 

“Where have you been master?” He asked. “I didn’t know you were coming home late, and I was beginning to get worried.” Akira looked at him sadly. He walked over to him.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Do your worst to me, I deserve it...” Akechi had his arms open as Akira put his hands around his neck. 

“With pleasure, master.” Akira tried to choke him, but his hands would only constrict him so much. His grip was still light, and it looked like Akechi was enjoying it. Instead of fear, there was this sense peacefulness in his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re getting turned on by that!” Akira growled, tossing away his hands as he gave up and sat to eat his food in silence. 

“You did well trying though,” Akechi gave him a lighthearted chuckle. 

He wasn’t surprised he was still trying to rebel after Sunday. Akira was always like that, a little bit stubborn in his ways, refusing to give up even when fighting is meaningless. “You still can’t harm me, remember? I set up that rule.” He sits up from the couch and makes his way towards Akira. “Now because of that little stunt, I think it’s time for you to get punished. Don’t think you can do that your master. Learn your place, slave!” He growled at him.

That voice sparked fear into his eyes as Akechi grabbed him by his collar and started dragging him into the master bedroom. “Take off your clothes, NOW!” He ordered him and stood and watched him as he stripped. All that was left was his collar. Akira turned his back to him, avoiding his face. He was afraid of speaking to him at all, knowing full well that any word could cause unknown consequences.

Akechi gripped his arms and clicked some handcuffs on behind his back. He got out a pink arm incasement sleeve and forced his whole arms inside there, leaving them snugged as he locked it around his chest and neck tightly. Akira tried to wriggle them around, trying to break free. “If you’re going to defy me, I’ll treat you like the weakling you are.”

He shoved a cock ring around his base, denying him any chance of relief. A tiny shriek escaped from his lips, anyone touching him felt weird. “What do you think you were wanting to gain by trying to hurt me? A chance to escape again?” He taunted, stepping on his foot. Akira bit his lip, holding back the pain in his toes. “You should stop it with this little rebellious streak of yours. It’s not going to work here. You’re under my domain!”

Akechi suddenly let him go as he lost his footing and fell back into his closet, landing with a hard _whomp._ He took Akira and turned him over as he surprised him by shoving a butt plug in him raw as it vibrated inside him. The feeling was already rubbing him the wrong way as it pulsed away, annoying him.

Akechi handcuffed Akira’s feet together, enjoying his misery. “Maybe a night like this will make you understand just how much you need me.” Akechi teased him, stroking his already hard cock. 

Akira bucked his legs at him, “Stay away from me!”

Akechi pulled away, unamused. "So, it's going to be like that then? Fine." Akechi left him for a moment and then came back holding some vibrators in his hands, taping them onto Akira’s nipples. "There's a reason why I wanted to see what you liked. You're not perfect, and those little tests were meant to make you my bitch. It made new weaknesses. Broke through your shining armor of invincibility in the real world. "The real world is different from those palaces. I thought the Metaverse would’ve taught you that one by now…” Akechi clacked his tongue. He held him up one last time before he muffled Akira's cries. He felt something hard against his tongue. “Nothing is safe from stimulation, my dear slave. That’s a special gag just for you tonight.” Akechi heard a muffled scream come from him as he fastened it, and quickly blindfolded him, leaving him wrapped up like a BDSM Christmas present. “Good night. Hopefully, you’ll be more well behaved in the morning.”

Akira was left in the dark as his body convulsed from the intense stimulation. Tears formed in his eyes as he cried from his throbbing cock. All he could do is resign to the pleasure, but in the darkness, he never felt so alone in his entire life. Not even Arsene was reaching out to him now. He cried for him, but he never heard him. 

—-

**Tuesday, November 15**

Pleasure had become Akira’s best friend after hours of nonstop vibration. He had begun to crave hitting another dry orgasm, just to feel that euphoria again. He moaned without care. If Akechi heard him, then fine, let him be known as a slut. He was the one that did this to him. 

Akira heard the door unlock that morning, with the lights turning on. Akechi found him moaning in pleasure as he convulsed with a final dry orgasm that morning. He just looked at him, with his body glistening. “Did you learn your lesson?” Akechi pulled him up to his back and took out the gag.

“Y-Yes… Master… Forgive me…” Akira cowered into his shoulder. Feeling Akechi’s warmth.

His body felt exhausted from being kept awake for so long, but he couldn’t sleep. Not when the vibrations stopped him from getting the chance in the first place.

“Just look at you, you’re pathetic.” He looked at his swollen cock and massaged it, before pulling off the cock ring as his dick lazily dribbled the last of his cum onto the floor. 

“You’ll clean up your mess later. Hopefully, that gag made you learn to pleasure anything that goes into that slutty mouth of yours.” Akechi tried it out by giving him a kiss as Akira let out a tiny moan once he felt him thrash against his tongue. His cheeks went warm as Akechi went deeper. “Now you’re being turned on by just the feeling of my tongue!” He mimicked him like he did yesterday. "I should make you wear that more often. Maybe in a few days you'll willingly become a cockslut for mw with that kind of mouth."

He was doing this on purpose, taking advantage of his current state. Akechi was the one who made him like this. 

“Do a stunt like that again and I’ll make sure you’ll never think straight. Understand!?” Akira nodded obediently as he took everything off him, letting him move his body again. He moved his arms and felt his wrists, seeing the red marks after an entire night kept in that awkward position. 

He felt so exhausted, unable to bring himself to get up, his legs felt like jelly. Akechi noticed it and picked him up and took him to his bathroom and settled him down into the tub. “I’ll leave you to get cleaned up.” Akira nodded as Akechi left him and came back with a red and black outfit and set it near his tub along with black high heels. “As punishment, you must wear this. Under no circumstances are you to take this off until I say so, when I get home, understand?”

“Yes master, if you wish for me to wear that, I’ll wear it for you.” He agreed immediately. 

“And shave your legs. If you’re going to dress like a girl, you better make yourself feel like one too and look at yourself. See what you got yourself into.”

“Yes, master…” Akira sunk deeper into the water as Akechi set him a razor near him.

“You’ll be able to walk in those, no problem. A girl like you should know just how to work to serve her master.” Akechi left him as he headed out.

Not even treating him like a man. He guessed he deserved that. Akira was tempted to just stay in the tub and close his eyes and fall asleep but he had other things he had to do, clean up his mess and then he could try to get his sleeping schedule back in gear.

He was beginning to think that going against Akechi would solve nothing. And he stopped wanting to escape a while ago. He didn’t know why he still was even trying.

A part of him still wanted to hope that he’d get his body back somehow, but another part of him was becoming more compliant to Akechi.

He looked over to the door, noticing the nurse outfit hung up proudly on the doorknob. Guess he deserved to feel humiliated for the day. He didn’t have the courage to speak out about it anymore. _Just deal with it, Akira._ He threatened himself as he poured the water onto his face. _Today is a new day, so just put up with it and wear the outfit._

Akira washed his hair and started shaving his legs. He was tempted to let the razor dig into his skin, but found him only able to do it lightly. He shaved his arms and whatever else he could find until there was nothing left. 

He was used to feeling like this. Feeling lower than Akechi, and he didn’t care to object. Another punishment and he deserved it. Cross-dressing was just another way to make him pay for what he had done last night too.

He got out the tub and dried himself, picking up the outfit hesitantly. Akira was unsure it was even going to fit. 

In this place, Akechi was the king of the castle with Akira forced to be the queen, taken against his own will from his kingdom. Just make peace with him, do it to end the pain and suffering. The more compliant, the better. It was the lesser of two evils, and he knew what would happen if he tried a stupid stunt like that again.

Akira looked at his underwear and saw nothing but red lacy panties. He took in a big breath before putting it on, just get it as comfy as he could, letting the fabric rest on him, he could tell Akechi wanted it to bug him to no end.

Akira pushed through and put on the red and black latex nurse outfit, letting it hug every inch of him. He could feel the air go against his entire back, free to be seen by anyone that gave him a glance, only covered by a small red string to tighten up the outfit. Akechi could probably see his underwear too. He probably wanted that, the sick bastard.

Akira slipped on the gloves and pulled up the pantyhose to his thighs, hinging them on the garter belt the outfit provided. He tied on the light black collar onto his neck, feeling a little bit better, and added the nurse hat onto his head.

Even with everything on, he found himself hesitant to put on the heels Akechi had left him. They were at least three inches tall, and high heels, no less. Akira guessed he was scared of the finality. It would be complete. He would have to look at himself and see himself as nothing more than Akechi’s compliant little slave.

He sat and stared at the heels, numb in every sense of the way. When he couldn’t stall any longer he put on the heels and stood up, seeing himself in the mirror. 

Akira saw a coward. One who had lost his ability to be his own self. The outfit even made him look like a woman. 

He couldn’t even remember how to do the confident smile he always had. Instead, he was looking at a nothing more than a submissive whore of a person and got out of the room as soon as he could, feeling himself begin to tear up. It shouldn't bother him this much, but it does.

Nothing was safe from him anymore. 

Akechi’s apartment had made him feel so claustrophobic. He felt like he couldn’t breathe in this place. If he didn’t get out of here, he was going to snap. 

Akira tried to clear his mind as he tried to focus on something else. Might as well take care of what his master wanted him to do. He grabbed some supplies and cleaned up the mess he made in his closet, scrubbing away and freshening up his master's clothes again and tidied up the place.

That made him feel better, knowing that he wouldn’t be disappointed with a fresh and clean apartment. 

Akira collapsed onto the bed once he was finished, grabbing a blanket as he covered up himself up as he fell asleep.

\---

“So those shards of glass were from a phone?” Ann asked as they all sat on the rooftop of the school.

“Yes, I even had to confirm it with my teacher. She said it was gorilla glass, one of the protective layers put into a phone screen to help resist it from shattering.”

“I see, so I guess we’ll stick to the plan of going after school back to that palace. You ready for it Ryuji?” Ann looked back at the sunshine haired boy.

“Always, Ann.” Ryuji gave them an assured nod. “I'm up for anythin’.”

“I’ll check out the central district,” Makoto said. “Futaba said she’d check out around Leblanc. And Yusuke said he’ll check out Shinjuku.”

“I’ll check around the school,” Haru volunteered.

“Sounds like a plan to me. We’ll let you guys know what we find out,” Ryuji promised as the lunch bell rang. They headed back to their classes and resumed everything like normal.

\---

When Ryuji and Ann were finally free, they headed to the palace while everyone else was asking questions all around Tokyo. 

In the alley of Shujin Academy, they both held hands while Ryuji set the coordinates to the palace.

A few seconds later they found themselves in the maze again, but Panther was right by his side. 

“How come it wasn’t like this last time?” Panther questioned.

“We weren’t holding hands before, but we did today. I guess we have to be touching to come here together and not get separated.”

“Interesting... I just wonder how this place came to be…if it’s a palace, then shouldn’t there be a master or boss of the place?”

“I was wonderin’ that too. But I haven’t seen anyone’ ‘sides us at all.”

“Well, that’s something we can tell them when we get back. We promised we’d meet them all at Leblanc once we were done. So let’s start seeing what these mirrors can do.” 

Skull looked at the mirror and inspected it further. He put his hand on there and saw it phased through, the mirror rippling like water around his arm. 

“Be careful,” she cautioned him. “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you!”

He pulled out his hand quickly. “I’ll be fine,” he assured her. “This is all a part a’ checkin’ things out.”

“Alright, I’m going on in.” Skull took a deep breath and moved in. He found himself in a big boxed room with no windows besides the mirror door showing the outside. “There’s nothing in here…” he sighed, turning around and heading back to where he came from. 

Only, the mirror wouldn’t let him out. “What the ‘eff is wrong with this stupid thing?! Let me out!”

“Skull!” Panther banged at the door. “Let him out!”

“Sorry, operation commencing.” It replied back. “W-what?” Panther asked as smoke began to pour out into the room. 

“Panther, do something!” Skull yelled, hearing the panic in his voice.

“ _I’m trying!_ ” She banged harder. “This thing isn’t breaking!”

“Try harder!” He yelled urgently.

“ _ **I am!**_ ” She whined, searching for something like a door handle to set him free. “Let him out when he’s finished!” She yelled at the mirror.

“Affirmative.”

“Ugh! Finally, something goes right!” She watched as her boyfriend was engulfed by the smoke as the door opened a few minutes later.

“Skull?” She coughed as she opened the door wider for him.

“Yeah?” She heard a familiar voice come out as they stepped out. “What the ‘eff was that, man?”

Panther let out a high pitched scream, she was staring face to face, with a person who looked just like her. 

“Panther! It’s me, Skull!” He pointed at him and suddenly saw his platinum curls fall to his sides. “W-What is this?!” He looked at the mirror and it showed him his true reflection. He looked like Ann with his regular Skull costume on. “Change me back! I don’t wanna look like this!” 

“Does it really feel that weird?” Ann asked unamused.

“Yeah, a little bit, but hey, if you bring me back to Leblanc we could show them what the mirrors do.”

“First I want to know if this can be reversed. I hope this isn’t permanent…” She took a good look at him... Her...

“The person must be brought back within thirty days or the process of changing back becomes permanent.” The mirror answered back at her, she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Okay, …we still have time to bring you back. Let’s go tell the others.”

“Yeah, let's go.” Skull followed Panther back out into the real world.

—-

“Everyone is starin’ at us funny," Ryuji said as they headed on the train to Leblanc.

“Well, of course, they would! It’s like doing a double take. We look so much alike. You’re just the one in really baggy clothes…” She commented, seeing herself with baggy pants and his signature zomg shirt on her. 

“Well, I didn’t think I’d end up with my girlfriend's body today!”

Everyone stared intensely at Ryuji, "Oh shit! Sorry..." Ryuji lowered his voice. "I mean.. I never thought I'd see my twin sister in person!"

Ann facepalmed herself, but it seemed to work, as they went back to waiting out on the train. "Real smooth..."

"Sorry," he replied in a hushed whisper.

“Don't worry, we’ll change you back after we meet everyone at Leblanc!” She whispered into his ear.

“Please! I don’t want this to be an everyday kinda thing!” Ryuji pulled up his baggy pants. At least his Shujin outfit had suspenders to keep them from falling down. "And these pigtails are hurting my head..." He pulled out his scrunchies and let his hair fall down to the beginning of his pants, letting his wild curls go everywhere. 

"And that's why I keep my hair up..." She said begrudgingly.

"What're you talkin' about? It looks nice," he gave her a sweet smile.

"You don't see what I see..."

"Yeah, I do. You should wear your hair down more often." He gave her his signature infectious smile and she couldn't help but send it back to him.

\---

They both ran towards the door as it jingled open. Haru opened the door as they came through. “Okay, those mirrors did something weird. Really weird!” Ann took a deep breath, panting hard as Ryuji peered his head through and they all stared at him wide-eyed.

“When did you get a twin sister, Ann?” Yusuke asked.

“I didn’t! That’s Ryuji!”

“Whoa…am I stuck in a body-swapping episode or something?” Futaba asked. “Or did things just get really interesting?” Her ears perked up.

“Things did just get very interesting…” Makoto mused. “How are you feeling Ryuji?” She asked, looking him over.

“This is by far, the weirdest thing I’ve ever experienced.” He looked at himself when he was about to touch his chest, when Ann slapped his hand. "What was that for?!"

"Pervert! Just because you have my body doesn't mean you can touch those areas either!" Ann presumed.

"Fine!" Ryuji grumbled. "I'll respect your wishes because you're my girlfriend..."

"Thank you," Ann smiled brighter right then and there.

“How did this happen?” Haru wondered.

“I was just checkin’ out those mirrors when I got stuck inside one. It wouldn’t let me out and this weird smoke started coming out, Ann was scared for me, and I was scared myself. And then when everything was done I had Ann’s body. I can tell I sound just like her too!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“So those mirrors can change a personal appearance? I wonder what else they are capable of.” 

“Probably so much more. So that means, there might be a person running around that is the doppelgänger of the person who took Akira captive!”

“So whoever it is, they have less than thirty days to bring him back or the process is permanent…” This made Ann worry even more.

“How did you find that out?” Makoto asked.

“The mirrors can reply sometimes if you ask them a question. That’s how I got Ryuji out of there, but we have to bring him back. I just wanted to show what it did.”

“Still, this was some very good information. We’ll meet up again tomorrow. For now, you better get back to that palace and change back.”

“I’m way ahead of you!” Ryuji upstairs with Ann follow suit.

“We’ll see you guys tomorrow and if you guys could, go ask around about Akira still,” Ann asked.

“Of course,” Yusuke nodded. And they all grabbed their stuff to head for the station.

\---

“So I think the change is activated by touching the mirror. Why else would you change to me?”

“I dunno, but we gotta ask some more questions.” Skull was already walking inside one. 

“What happens when the change becomes permanent?” Panther asked the mirror.

“The person will slowly start to lose themselves, like losing their memories and personality, eventually becoming who they are turned into. It takes a year for the process to change how the person thinks, but the body will be permanently changed in a months time.”

“Oh no, Joker…” She covered her mouth. That would be a fate worse than death…the strong, confident friend they know and love could be gone soon within a months time…

“What else can you do?”

“I can input commands depending on the master of the situation, and I can change the person to someone else if you have a photograph or picture to present.”

“You mean rewrite someone?...” Panther shook her head. “Joker could be forced to do things against his own will…” This was something she didn’t want to hear. 

"Joker..." Skull didn't like hearing this news either. 

“Change Skull back to normal.” She put her hands against the mirror. She couldn’t stand looking at him like that for another minute as the mirror began to come back to life again and he was engulfed by the smoke.

A few minutes later the door opened with him standing before her with his own body again. “Uh…” She pointed to his hair. “You’re back in black again.”

“It’s fine,” he shrugged it off. “I was plannin’ on lettin’ my hair go back to how it was. This just made it a lot easier.”

“I like you with black hair. It looks good on you.” She put her hands through his fluffy hair.

“T-thanks Panther,” he blushed through his mask, taking a hold of her hand. “We should probably give them the details t’morrow.”

“Of course! They deserve to know this stuff. It all as to do with Joker’s disappearance and a little bit of what happened to Mona too.” 

“For real man, this day just keeps getting stranger.”

The two breathed a heavy sigh as they headed back for the entrance to head home.

\---

Akira woke up to find himself moaning unconsciously as Akechi kissed him deeply in bed, catching him by surprise.

Akira pulled himself back suddenly, and Akechi noticed, giving him some space. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I just didn’t think you’d look that good in bed…you always seem to sleep so peacefully...”

He didn’t know how to react. “T-thank you, master…” was all he could say as he felt his cheeks go red. 

“Can I see how the outfit turned out?” he asked.

“Of course, master.” Akira got up and let him get a good look at him from every angle. Akechi moved his arms up and down his sides, “Did it turn out how you wanted it?”

“Yes, you look incredible.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t greet you, I was resting up.” Akira rubbed his eyes, still feeling a bit tired.

“That’s understandable. Did you learn your lesson?” he asked, looking at his face.

“I did and...I’m sorry master.” Akira looked at him, feeling genuinely sorry. 

“That’s alright,” Akechi held him closer, letting him rest on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for the way I acted. I was angry at myself and vented it on you. It’s all my fault, master.”

“I have those days too, so all is forgiven.” He wiped his sleeves clean. “Why don’t you get comfy and then I’ll make dinner for us?”

“Yes, master.” Akira nodded. “Thank you.” Akira got out of bed and went to his closet and searched for some pajamas as Akechi left him to do it on his own. 

Akira found himself conflicted, staring at all the choices of clothes. _Was this a test?_ He wondered. Just to make Akechi happy, he’d have to go with the only choice he knew. He noticed a pair of lacy pajamas set to the side, he figured his master would like to see him in something like that. Anything for him to be in a better mood.

Akira wasn’t going to even try anything gutsy anymore. What he did earlier was stupid and idiotic. Trying the same thing again would only land him a worse punishment.

And he was done with his punishments. It had affected him enough as it is. Akira was doing this just for Akechi because he didn’t want to cross that line with him anymore. He took a big breath and slipped it on, this made him feel even more vulnerable than with the nurse outfit. He readjusted it to fit better, heading out to see Akechi.

The chestnut haired boy was taken aback and looked at him wide-eyed. He was wearing black lacy lingerie. “Do you like it, master?” Akira asked, feeling his entire face go red. The set was hugging his chest in all the right places, making him hard from the sensitivity.

He felt like he was exposing almost his entire body to him, and Akechi’s jaw fell to the floor. “You pull that off so good…was this for me?”

“Yes, it was master…as an apology I wanted to give you something you’d want...” He felt so embarrassed, but at the same time, he surprisingly wasn’t hating it.

“Thank you,” Akechi smiled, leaving his station to come to look at him closer. “Apology accepted. You didn’t have to do that for me though, but this was a nice gesture...” He teased him, going over his sensitive chest. Akira covered his face more, feeling himself get even warmer.

Damn…he’d played right into his trap…Akira guessed that he was bound to slip up. He was the fool arcana, after all, a wildcard for situations like this.

He’d already disappointed Igor, what did he care if he slipped up some more? 

Akechi felt like a magnet to him, he was drawn in by his own need for comfort. He could tell he wanted it too. It was alright for him to feel this way, there was no one else but Akechi to keep an eye on him, and talk with him.

Akira guessed that the place was getting to him. Tokyo was right outside his window, and he couldn’t even go out there. He was used to communicating with people. Spending time with friends. 

He wasn’t sure if Akechi could be considered a friend though. He did force him to come and stay in his apartment, more than that, he had punished him. But Akira looked him in the eyes and saw a lonely boy, just trying to fit into society, just like him. 

Akechi noticed him looking at him intently. “Are you alright?” He asked. “You look upset…”

“No, master…I was just thinking about things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Just thinking about you, I was wondering who was your father?”

“M-my father is Masayoshi Shido…” He admitted angrily, biting his teeth. “He’s running for Prime Minister…”

He remembered the flashing red and blue lights, a man threatening to sue him, the voice he heard in the elevator at the buffet place…and everything clicked together.

“H-He was the one who put me on probation and ruined my life…” Akira clenched his fists. 

Akechi just stared at him wide-eyed. What else could he say? “I-I’m so sorry…” And he meant it. “That man deserves to pay for what he did…”

The sound of sweet revenge didn’t seem so bad to Akira. If he could get a chance to give the man some karma, he would. “He does.” He agreed with Akechi.

“Don’t worry about it, he’s bound to get his just desserts eventually.” It was almost as if he answered it like a promise.

“Okay master, I won’t worry.” Akechi pulled away from him and went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. Akechi tried not to let that anger fester inside him, but Akira could feel his emotions was more heated than usual as he made dinner.

Akira turned the TV onto the news and hoped listening to it would calm him down. It seemed to work, after a while, he smelled the aroma of spices beginning to waft through the air. 

Akechi came back with two bowls of curry and rice. “I figured you’d miss the taste of curry, so I made my own version.” He slid him a plate as they sat next together. “It may not be as good as Sakura Sojiro-san’s but I hope it will suffice for now.”

"Sakura Sojiro-san? Who's that master?" Akira asked, feeling confused. Was he supposed to know that person? Something familiar came from that name, but it faded from his mind as he lost what he was trying to connect it to.

Akechi tilted his head, confused. Then shook his head. "He's the owner of Leblanc cafe." He lied through his teeth like it was common knowledge. "A coffee and curry place we both went to. You said you loved the curry, so I wanted to recreate it for you." 

“Oh, I don't know why I'd forget something like that. My memory has been acting weird lately... Thank you for preparing this for me, master,” Akira thanked him and prayed. He tasted one bite and found that it was mildly spicy, while still having savory and complex flavors that complimented each other perfectly. “You did perfect, master,” Akira praised him, something about the curry made him feel like he was missing something... 

“I just went off of what I tasted when I tried it one time. Catching the spices was kind of difficult to pinpoint,” Akechi bragged like it was no big deal. Akira leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you for trying, master. With you making it, this place really does feel more like home.” He sat up straight again and got another spoonful of curry and rice.

The two of them ended the night early after eating and headed to bed. Akira turned on his side, looking at Akechi as they looked at each other. Akechi pulled him closer, seeking to feel close to him as he kissed him, letting him ravage him is all that he wanted as Akira moaned for him to continue. 

“I love it when you're like this,” Akechi praised him as his hands moved all around him. “I wish you were like this all the time.”

He felt his body become more docile as Akechi dominated over him.

He was beginning to like that, letting someone dominate over him. Feeling that someone else was in charge. It was a nice change. 

**_Don’t give in!…_** Akira pushed his thoughts into the back of his mind. It was Akechi’s time to feel better. He felt Akechi tease his sensitive nipples, going over them with his warm hands. He didn’t want him to pull away, but Akechi stopped suddenly and pulled away, letting him eagerly await more. “A striptease, my dear.” He smirked at Akira. 

“I’ll gladly wait for anything from you, master,” He promised Akechi.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Akira cuddled up in his arms, feeling at ease that his master felt better and drifted off to sleep.

\---

In the outskirts of Shinjuku, Yusuke was asking around about Akira. The bustling street was more than what he was used to, but he’d do it for him. Anything to help bring him back sooner. His search ended up in a dead end as no one wanted to talk to him. Everyone thought he was trying to get money out of them, like the rest of the con artists on the streets.

Yusuke took a break, sitting down against the wall. “Are you alright?” A blue-haired boy asked. He looked at the missing photo.

“I know Kurusu-san. But I haven’t seen him at all since last Wednesday…”

“Yes, unfortunately, he has gone missing…”

“Oh no, what can I do to help?” Mishima asked, concerned.

“Not much, we’re just asking around.”

“I’m not that good at searching in public, but I am good at finding info on the internet. Let me help. I owe it to him. He helped the phansite grow so much.”

“Oh, so you’re Yuuki Mishima?” Yusuke asked.

“Yes, but you guys can call me Mishima. Anyone that’s a friend of Kurusu-san’s is a friend of mine.”

“Nice to meet you, and any help you can offer would be well appreciated.”

“Would you like to talk more inside Crossroads?” Mishima asked pointing to the place right next to him.

“Sure, but unfortunately I am unable to pay for anything at the moment…” Yusuke sighed heavily.

“That’s alright. It’ll be on me. Are you hungry?” He asked. “They serve normal food in there too.”

“W-why thank you…” Yusuke was surprised by his kindness as they headed inside to talk the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what Ryuji would look like: https://twitter.com/mangorijima/status/1128115787917606914?s=19  
> Perfect tweet at the perfect time to change my mind.


	5. Letting Go of Hope (And Learning the "Truth")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd half of this chapter goes to 1st person (Akira's POV), and is only temporary.
> 
> Edit: 7/11/19 added a video at the end, because the lyrics are perfect for the end of this chapter.

**Wednesday, November 16**

Akira found himself beginning to like Akechi’s small apartment. Everything about it felt better because his master would always come home to him.

The idea of him wanting to leave wasn’t an option in his mind anymore. Freedom was never going to be an option for Akira, and he was starting to accept the fact.

He’d let Akechi take a hold of his life and dictate where he stayed, what he did, everything. Exactly what he didn’t want to do from the beginning. But he’d forgotten that goal too.

Anything Akechi wanted, he’d get. Even if it was at the sacrifice of Akira’s memories.

He’d become that weakling he tried so hard to avoid being. He had become soft, ready to do whatever Akechi desired.

He tried to remember life before coming here, but the past few years seemed like a blur in his mind. He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t here before.

When some memories came back, they were different than before. He remembered going into weird places, disconnected from our own world. Ones that affected the real life around them. He remembered being a leader, but he didn’t understand why he was doing what he did.

He did change the world, but not how he wanted it. The police always wanted to be on their trail, and find out just how they did it.

He remembered people working alongside him. There was one that had blond pigtails, one with bleached yellow hair, one with long orange locks…there were others that he could recall, but he couldn’t remember their names…

The word friends rolled off his tongue like it was common knowledge. He’d team up with them and take down shadows. But they’d taken advantage of him just as much as he did with them.

Akira was just trying to survive life, he wanted to focus on schooling, but he’d made friends along the way that took advantage of his life. They never did ask what he wanted. But he stood by them because he thought that’s what friendship was. He never really did know what it was and he let it continue to happen, let them walk all over him.

Akechi proved it by taking him away from them. He felt instant relief. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

If his ‘friends’ were smart, Akira would’ve been out of here already, but there hasn’t been anything. Not a rescue. Only silence.

He was a fool for believing they’d still come for him after all this time.

What was the point of having them if they weren’t going to follow through? Or always be there for him? They _owed_ it to him for all he did for _them!_

They weren’t ever there for him, and that was the goddamn truth! All they wanted to do was to use him and what did they ever give him in return? Little trinkets, and mementos?! He deserved better, especially with all the hard work he’d done from the beginning.

This was bullshit! Who needs friends when there was someone already trying to give him love and attention. Certainly, more than _they_ ever did. They were worthless and pathetic, and he was done with them for good.

If they were to come now, he wouldn’t dare to leave Akechi’s apartment. Not with those users! Not ever again.

Akira felt bad for the things he did before, wanting to go against his master. He could tell that he just wanted companionship. He didn’t realize how much Akechi cared about him. He was so blind to what he desired that he had become selfish in taking advantage of him.

He felt disgusted with himself. It was all his fault for doing that to him. No wonder he gave him punishments. Maybe Akechi was trying to show him what a real relationship was like. If only he’d stop being so unforgiving towards him and actually open himself up to him.

Akira didn’t understand why he was shielding his heart, keeping his whole precious life to himself. He needed someone to be there for him. But things would be different.

 ** _Trickster!_** Akira was sick of hearing Arsene’s voice and tried to block it out of his head. He remembered he’d talk to him and try to give him good advice to survive, but he only made things harder for him, and it broke him down to defy Akechi. Arsene wasn’t helping him. He was just a voice inside his head that made everything worse.

 ** _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_** He screamed at him, shaking his head and covering his ears with his sheets.

_**Dear Trickster, you are giving him exactly what he wants… Remember your goal from the beginning…**_

**_NO! You don’t understand…_** He wanted his Persona to disappear. He wasn’t helping the situation. His suggestions landed him the punishments in the first place.

**_I don’t want to remember… Why would I want to go back to the people who took advantage of me? With Akechi it’s different… I got those punishments because I went against him… And YOU were the one who wanted me to do it! It’s YOUR fault!_ **

**_I’m surprised at you Trickster, for turning against others so easily. You must not let Justice take over your life or let him sway your decisions!_ **

**_Maybe I want him to win, I’m just tired of being abused by him when I disobey him. I’m tired of fighting and rebelling. I’m better off just letting him do whatever he pleases, and maybe I like it that way. He wants to love me when no one else is doing a DAMN thing…_ **

**_Your friends will come for you, just be patie-_ **

**_I’m done with hoping, and you should too. Nothing’s going to change. Where were you when I was facing my punishments? I was unable to do anything!_ **

**_I was unable to reach you, you know I would always try to be with you when the trial ahead is hard, but your connection to me is becoming more and more severed as time goes on, I fear it’ll be too late for you._**

**_Oh, so now you’re putting the blame on me, huh? It’s not my fault that I was shown the true light of my situation. Just go Arsene. Stop coming to talk to me, you’re a nuisance._ **

He could hear Arsene breathe a heavy sigh as the room became silent.

That wasn’t the brave phantom thief he knew. Whatever Arsene tried to do, he wouldn’t listen to reason. He feared it was too late for him now… He guessed he’d try again later. He had to still keep trying.

Akira got up from the bed and slipped on into something that Akechi would like. He found his other collar sitting at the bar counter. He took off his other one and slipped on the frillier one. He was beginning to prefer that one anyways.

Akira turned his head and noticed a note sitting on the table where they always sat for lunch. He picked it up and looked at his request for the day. **_Experiment with yourself._** He dropped the note to the floor.

He didn’t understand why he was feeling a sense of fear. He should be used to doing what’s asked of him by now, but he still felt uncertain of what was truly the right way to go.

What he did know was that he was possibly uncomfortable with himself in that kind of manner. Akira was afraid to take that step further and plunge into that territory.

All this time he has been avoiding himself because he didn’t like his own body. He was considerably weak, and uncomfortable in his own skin. This was making him confront his fears front and center.

He was reminded enough of Akechi with how he looked exactly like him.

He tried to put it off by lying in bed and closing his eyes, but after a few hours of sitting around, he couldn’t stall any longer.

Akira found himself compelled to get up and grab a towel from the bathroom and set it down on the bed.

He remembered when he was punished he pulled out all kinds of toys from his Chester doors. His hands fumbled for all that was inside and just set them all down beside him as he settled down onto the towel.

He took off everything, all except for his collar. Instead, he put on handcuffs but kept them unchained. Akechi wanted him to experiment, so he would, just like he did last time.

In a way, Akechi helped him sort of find what he was looking for. He loved the feeling of his collar wrapped around his neck, feeling like he was someone’s property. At least he _had_ someone who wanted him.

The last time he did this was when he first disobeyed Akechi when he wanted to escape. The day afterward he toyed with his body, and he never told him that he secretly loved it. Back then, he was doing it all just to await his inevitable escape and try to make him stay positive.

He found himself playing with his sensitive nipples as he did with him that Sunday. He imitated it as he remembered it: gentle, but deliberate with those perfect gloved fingers of his. Akira’s body could only dream of feeling that same way as he felt a wave of pleasure rippled through him.

Was that what it felt like when he finally gave in to his desires and had fun with him for once? He’d forgotten how good it felt.

He realized he wanted to be helpless, like when he punished him a few days ago. Unable to move, and at the whim of his master. That helpless feeling was what he enjoyed most. So he sought to replicate it in some way.

He looked for a butt plug at the edge of the bed and took it, along with pulling off the towel and setting it on the floor beneath him. He started preparing his ass, rubbing some lotion to help ease it in smoother, he started to circle the plug around his entrance before sliding it in. He covered his mouth as an ecstatic moan escaped his lips. It slipped inside him so easily. His eyes went wide as he trembled to his knees right there. The plug hit him where he knew he could never touch with his own hands. His entire body seized up.

He turned on the vibrations and couldn’t even get up, it hit him so well. He didn’t think he’d be that extremely sensitive to the vibrations. Every minute it was inside him it reminded him of Akechi had done and he loved it. What he did to him made him feel fear and exhilaration all at the same time. He held in his cry out for more.

Even with the vibrations he still felt like he needed more. He just wasn’t feeling that build up yet even though he was enjoying the vibrations.

Akira decided to try out the onahole sitting out on the tip of the bed. He reached for it. He began to gently guide his shaft inside, feeling his cock twitch, urging him on as he started giving it a go. It rubbed his sensitive dick and went in all the right places as Akira gradually increased speed as he felt his whole body start. He tried to hold in his squeamish moans. His body craved more. Akira figured to add more toys. Akechi did want him to find out more about himself. And more than that, his body craved that extra push. That euphoric pleasure that was similar to when Akechi showed him who was boss.

He still wasn’t coming, his body was wanting Akechi right there doing it to him in the house. Even with the toys, they couldn’t compare to how good Akechi was at giving his body what he wanted. Akira wanted to feel the warmth that Akechi gave him when he touched him, the tenderness of his fingertips against his skin, craving the deliberate plea only his hands alone could give him. He turned out to be a drug for him more than anything. His mind couldn’t think properly without him there.

Maybe if he imagined that Akechi was there, then maybe his body would do what he wanted…

Akira ditched the onahole and used his hands instead. He imagined Akechi there, fucking him hard as he closed his eyes as began to move in a rhythm massaging his throbbing member. He imagined Akechi was going up and down with his perfect hands along with his hard cock, comforting him as he hugged him. A kiss, with his soft lips on his neck.

“Having fun, aren’t you, Akira?” He imagined hearing him as he kept thrusting into him. Akira couldn’t think from all of the stimulation, his breath heavy. His imaginative Akechi could only smile. “Your silence is all I need,” he whispered into his ear as Akira’s eyes went wide.

Akechi’s speed went faster on him. “A-Akechi…” Akira pleaded breathlessly as he came with his hands covered in his own cum.

Everything that he wanted out of that moment; he felt, but the euphoria of the moment that once filled his mind left as quickly as it came.

He still ached for something more but knew he had to take a break.

That’s when he realized his body still wanted the real-life Akechi there with him, and his mind couldn’t change it otherwise. “No…” he slammed his fists on the floor.

All he wanted was a little control in his life, and that was taken away from him too… In his heart, he could feel that it wasn't right of him to do that to him.

Make him do all this, just so he could find himself unable to do anything without Akechi anymore. Is that what he wanted? Then he got his wish made over.

He felt like Akechi really had taken even his mind away from him. He felt so confused about everything.

While his dick was so hard, he drowned out his worries with pleasure, taking out the regular butt plug and replacing it with a pulsing vibrator plug inside him to make him focus elsewhere. Even with it on, Akira couldn’t help but cry. The world wanted him to suffer.

He searched for a cock ring on the side of the bed and shoved it on. He could wait for his master to return. It would be worth it just to have the chance for him to do it again.

Was this really he wanted? For Akechi to love him?

There was so much to think about, but a really bad migraine suddenly came into his head. He shouldn’t hold onto the past. Akira wanted to look past it and focus on what his master would want from him.

Akira tried to drown out his headache with pleasure, he knew that his mind would always feel good when he had something else to occupy his senses. At least he didn’t have to wait long.

\---

Akechi came home to a dark house that evening, no lights on, but the ones far away in the master bedroom.

He remained composed as always, feeling a bit ecstatic as he headed to the master bedroom. He opened the door and Akechi just stared at Akira, with him in a daze as he faced away from him, letting him get a view of his bare body with only a plug stuffed into him.

Akira had no idea just how much he teased Akechi looking like that. A perfect platter just waiting for him. “You’re home master... “ He breathed heavily, sliding his hands across his ass, edging him on. “Please… just fuck me,” he pleaded, practically groveling before for him now.

“Are you sure?” Akechi asked, with one of his smiles. “Isn’t too soon? I mean, we can always wait for something as special as this?” He smirked.

“No!” Akira looked at him with pure despair. So delightful. He must've been waiting for this moment. “Please master! I’m yours! My body can’t live without you…” He cried. “ _I_ can’t live without you…”

Akechi was satisfied with his pathetic pleas. His suffering was enough to make him hard. He loved that his plans are coming to fruition. Especially a plan like this to turn one of the most confident people he knew into nothing but a dependent slave.

Akechi was proud to see it come through, he loved seeing Akira’s confidence dwindle before him.

“Alright, my pet, I will indulge you, since you asked so nicely.” He unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. Took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He prepared the bed to add a towel underneath them. Things were bound to get messy and Akechi was going to make sure that Akira could never get anything like that ever again.

Akechi pulled out Akira’s plug and cock ring for him hearing a sigh of relief come from him. “You’ve been preparing for me all day, haven’t you, you little slut?”

His body ached for Akechi, more than ever. He wanted to be close to him. Feel even his skin hug his own.

Akechi took off his gloves and put on some special ones, meant to make him squirm. He was glad they arrived on time this morning. They were special ones meant to stimulate his horny slave’s mind, Akechi was sure Akira would fall like putty into his hands once he gave them a shot.

He put his gloved hands around his sensitive nipples, letting the gloves little nubs hit him all over. Akechi had him trapped as he nestled his neck on top of him. Akira’s body quivered as Akechi let his grooved gloves circle around them.

Akira stifled to hold back a high-pitched moan. “You like my new gloves? They show me how much of a cockslut you’ve become.” Akechi batted his eyes at him. “So it was the gloves that turned you on, I should’ve guessed with how you always wore those crimson gloves of yours in the Metaverse.”

“Yes master, you’ve been on my mind all day…” Akechi played with him, egging him on. “Please do whatever you’d like. I don’t care, do whatever you feel would be good master.”

“Very well then,” Akechi nodded

Akira wanted to feel Akechi's hands go over him. Everything from his delicate hands to his warm body, kissing his skin he loved every single touch. It made him feel like he was the only one that mattered at that moment. He felt perfect, it was something he could only dream of feeling again and again.

Akechi was the one that made everything like a new journey, experiencing new things he never knew he had. It made everything feel new again.

Akechi gripped his sides and Akira braced himself as he went in, the pain only hurt for a moment, and soon faded into pleasure as he hit him inside. Hitting his prostate head on immediately.

Akira moaned for him and hearing his cries of delight were like sweet sounds to his ears. "How's that for starters?"

"So good…" Akechi worked his magic, thrusting into him again at that spot, as Akira began to get the footing of his rhythm and they both felt each other, closer than they've ever been, connected as one entity.

They both clung to each other, craving that desire to be needed, to be wanted. At that moment Akechi could feel that Akira wanted to feel this moment more than anything.

" _Ah…_ " Akira's moans slipped out with each thrust and Akechi only clung on to him more. He loved feeling his pelvis thrust around his ass.

Akira had become soft in the past few days. He could see he was just a little bit plumper than him, but that made it better for Akechi. More eye candy to come home to after a long day at school and then the detectives' office.

He loved being in control. When everything was in his hands, he wanted nothing more than for things to run smoothly. Akechi could tell Akira's mind was elsewhere, his eyes were in a haze, and he couldn’t even bring himself to say a single word, but Akechi knew he was enjoying every minute of it as he rested his chin on Akira’s neck. His guttural moans were enough satisfaction to hear.

Akechi's blissful lips kissed his neck suddenly, catching him by surprise.

“Y-You’re a great partner,” Akechi said in between kisses, dropping his facade for a moment as he began to move faster. His body was already used to this pleasure, with his cock pleading for release, but he held back because he knew Akechi was already hard inside him and he gripped him tighter.

"I'm getting close," he could feel it as he started getting warmer.

"Good." Akira let him do his work as he thrust deeper, both of them were having the time of their lives. Akira let out a final satisfied moan as he came and Akechi filled him full. He smiled, letting out a sigh. 

“Thank you, master…” Akira thanked him. He pulled out and toppled onto the bed, exhausted.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed being able to do that with you."

"So do I, master." Akira turned over to look at him. His cheeks were rosey from all the excitement he had.

"I love you, you know that?" Akechi told him caressing his cheek.

"Of course, that's just what I wanted master."

"That's wonderful." Akechi smiled, going in for a kiss as they went against each other. Akira let him do whatever he pleases, confirming all he needed to know. He pulled back he saw Akira looking at him with his beautiful eyes. “Can we take a shower together master?” Akira asked as he held onto Akechi's hands.

“Yes, might as well, we both need to get cleaned up after that.” Akechi agreed. “I hope that satisfies your needs?”

“It did, thank you, master,” he agreed with him. He came out of his euphoria haze just as the showerhead came on in the bathroom.

He'd lost his virginity to his Master. Was he sure he wanted it and not because he was feeling horny in the heat of the moment? His eyes were wide in confusion.

“Was that your first?” Akechi realized as he saw Akira’s face just as he came back. He covered his mouth while holding back his smile. That was just the topping on the cake.

He pushed those negative thoughts behind him. He truly wanted this, didn't he? “Yes, and I wouldn’t have it any other way master,” Akira reassured him.

Akechi took off Akira’s collar and gave him kisses on his neck. He could get used to this. They kissed each other as the showerhead rained over them. 

When they finished, they both came out feeling refreshed. “I think you’ve been doing better these past few days, so here.” He slipped the pink and black collar around his neck, tying it in place as it jingled slightly.

Akira smiled at him. “I love it, like you.”

He just wanted to be near him, he loved his presence, and couldn’t stop thinking about him. Akechi treated him like he was the only one in the world with him. He didn’t care about those other stupid pieces of shit phantom thieves. They could all rot in hell for all he cared. All that mattered was Akechi, and maybe he wanted it to stay that way.

When they returned to bed Akira wanted nothing more than to be with him, but Akechi seemed to turn over when he tried to get closer. Did he do something wrong, just why did he seem to toss him away afterward like he was chopped liver?

**Thursday, November 17**

  
A̴kir͝a ̷Ku͘rưsu͡

Today the world has changed or maybe it’s just me. Maybe I’ve changed. I find myself staring up at the dull ceiling, waiting for my mind to give me the answers to all the secrets of the universe but its blank, wiped away.

I feel a little bit sore, but that’s to be expected. I’ve already decided to take the day easy. I look in the mirror and see Goro’s face reflected back at me.

 ** _Trickster, you must strengthen your emotions, or otherwise, your mind will always bend to his will._** I ignore him. He’s like a broken record, echoing the same statements.

**_Do you have no drive for adventure?_ **

That question stopped me right then and there.

 ** _Is it wrong to wish to stay here?_** I asked him.

**Yes! You have friends who are probably looking for you right now!**

**_I don’t believe in your lies. Quit wasting your time with me. I’m done listening, quit trying to get me to leave this place. I just want to stay here with Akechi. Besides, I-I don’t even remember where I live… Where would I go?_ **

**_Trickster, what kind of café is café Leblanc?_ **

**_A French pastry shop? Why do you ask?_ **

**_It’s your home! Who is your caretaker?_ **

**_I…_** “Ugh!” My head hurts just from trying to recall the place. **_I-I don’t know… it hurts to think..._**

**_Trickster, if that is to be true, you need to go back to that palace and get changed back at once!_ **

**_No, it’s fine… I’m just not made to remember that place. This is my home now. This place is all I can recall clearly without gaining a huge migraine. Even if I were to go, where would I go to? I don’t know any locations outside this place. And… I-I love him Arsene. He’s shown me love and cared about me. I can’t find that anywhere else._ **

**_That's not love, that’s forcing you to learn to depend on him. You need your friends to help you-_ **

**_I don’t need any friends! I need Akechi!_ **

Arsene didn’t know how to respond to me, I felt like I barely even knew my own persona. He was so heroic, now he was just becoming a pain in my side just by his voice alone.

I just wanted him to go away, leave me be and soon I felt his presence disappear. I felt relieved. Each day he has tried to contact me I’ve felt him get weaker and weaker by the day, I just wait for him to finally become non-existent in my life and let me live how I want to, and if I make mistakes, it’s only because I’m human. I’m not perfect or get put on a high pedestal like he wants me to believe I’m on top of.

My neck feels bare without my collar and I don’t know how I managed to sleep without it. I get up to go and search for it in the bathroom but find a note sitting underneath it.

**_“You have your own free will to leave if you desire it. I’m sorry for forcing you to do things you didn’t want, I felt guilty after what I did even with your assurance. Something as precious as that should’ve been for the person you really wanted.”_ **

Did I do something wrong? I wondered. This was all too sudden. This was probably another test to show loyalty. Akechi wanted to see if I would leave him, just like last time. That had to be it!

I don’t want to go even after what he did. Why would I leave someone that I love? Sure, the things he did in the past were definitely not the best way of doing things, but maybe if someone showed him some love, maybe a person could change.

I want to know what it’s like to have a true friendship, maybe Akechi could help me with that too… Akechi shouldn’t feel guilty about doing that, I was the one that begged him for it.

I’m not going to disappoint him again. This time I’m going to prove to him that he can trust me once and for all.

—-

I felt weird waiting for Akechi to come home. My mind still felt heavy even after I came to my own conclusion. Why was my stomach feeling nauseous and my emotions still making me question my own decisions? I can’t just leave someone who clearly wants to have someone to be with him.

It would be better for me to stay. Just getting to see his softer side that night, there was clearly another side to him. One that he didn’t often show to other people.

The Phantom Thieves clearly didn’t want to be close to him, blocking him out from the group. It’s fine, at least I paid him attention to him, talked with him, and took his feelings into consideration.

Everything I've known has been wrong this entire time. It’s been like that for a while now. With the phantom thieves and how I viewed Akechi as in the wrong; no, I was wrong.

When Goro opened the door, the first thing he saw was me sitting on the couch waiting for him.

“Did you read the note I left you?” He asked curiously as he closed the door behind him. “I’m sorry I did that to you. I let my emotions get in the way of things.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. I wanted that with you.” I stood up. “ I can’t leave. I’ve grown too fond of this place and you. Despite everything you did, I secretly enjoyed every minute of it. And… it made me realize that… I love you Goro…” I walked towards him and made my move, giving him a sweet kiss.

“I want to be closer with you, be more open and learn what a true relationship is and not some kind of phony relationship that I had with the Phantom thieves. That wasn’t genuine. What was genuine was the moments I had with you.”

It felt bittersweet coming to that conclusion, but it’s something I’ll live with.

"Are you alright, Akira?" Goro asked as his voice filled with alarm.

I realized tears were streaming down my eyes. "Yes," I tried drying them up, but they just kept coming.

“I love you too, Akira…” Goro put his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m acting like such a mess, I don’t know what’s got me like this. I really do love you.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear you call me by my first name. That’s something I wished for, for a long time. I’d love to have a close relationship with you.” Goro tried his best to wipe away my tears.

“Then we’re in this together.”

“Of course, I’d love to be with you. This is a big step in the right direction. I’m glad that you realize the truth to everything. This world is cruel and rotten, and it brings the most hardened of people down to their knees, kicking at them until they’re broken. We need to stick together and not let the world taint our way of thinking.”

“Absolutely,” I agreed with him. “I guess that means we’re an official couple then, huh?” Goro blushed, shift a piece of hair away from his face.

“Yes, Akira. You’re my boyfriend now.” He kissed me on the cheek. “So, no more secrets. We’ll be more open with each other.”

I nodded. “I’d love to know more about you Goro."

"And I'd love to know more about you, Akira. If it's not a bother, can you tell me what you’re parents were like?”

“I feel like they were very strict, they always wanted me to be at my best and I felt like I could never give it to them. I disappointed them with getting put on parole for a year. I just couldn’t stand by and let that lady get hurt by your father. But she turned on me and put the blame on me.”

“You didn’t deserve that. What he did was unjust. It’s why I don’t respect him after all these years. He’s done more stuff that is shady at best, somehow rising to the top and want to go and run to become Tokyo’s prime minister? It makes me sick.”

“Then let’s forget about life for a little bit, let’s go celebrate us for once,” I suggested.

“Let me take you out for dinner, and we’ll make tomorrow night just for us,” Goro promised.

“I’ll leave it to you, my wonderful Detective Prince.” Akira kissed his cheek. Everything felt right again with the world.”

"Where would you like to go? Seafood? Sushi? A dessert bar? I know of lots of places we can go to."

"What about a buffet place?" Akira asked.

"We can do that, the one I know is where my father goes occasionally, so let's find a different one to go to."

“Thank you, Goro…but wouldn’t that mean you’d be skipping out tomorrow?”

“ Unfortunately, I still have to attend school tomorrow, but once I get out, It'll be just you and me."

“Wouldn’t people wonder why there are two of us?”

“Most would probably think you’re my long lost twin brother or something like that.” Goro scoffed. “You should be fine.”

“Okay,” I smiled. “So, what shall I make for dinner?”

“Why don’t we make some desserts instead? I have an easy dessert we could make if you like peanut butter and chocolate?"

"Yes, I'd love that." We started walking towards the kitchen, holding hands. “Anything we make together will be fun because I get to be with you." I gave him another kiss.

We made small little peanut butter balls out of powdered sugar, peanut butter, and butter. “Does this taste right?” I let him take a bite of the one I made.

“It’s perfect.” Goro praised me. “You know my mom used to make these during Christmas time.”

“She did? They taste delicious.” I complimented him while taking a bite.

“Yes, they were fun to make. Over the years though, I’ll be honest. I’m not a very good cook, but the one thing that I could perfect were these. With the curry, I had to work on it a long time before it came out decent for you.”

“You didn’t have to hide that from me, Goro. It’s alright. I’ll admit I don’t know much about cooking. My mind has kind of been really fuzzy lately and lots of things I used to know have disappeared from my head, but you can help me. We can both learn from each other and help each other out.”

“Of course.”

“Wait, didn’t you tell me your Mom passed away when you were a kid?” The thought just crossed my mind.

“Yes, but those memories I do remember of her was some of the sweetest. She passed away when I was around six, but that doesn’t matter now. I have you.”

He put his arms around me, surrounding me in his warmth. “Time to cover?” I asked him, staring at our little balls of peanut butter.

“Yeah, I have some chocolate bars I have to melt, and then we’ll leave them in the fridge to harden up, so they can stay fresh for the next few days.”

We tag teamed it, with Goro swirling them around and me setting them back on the cookie sheet. We let them dry for a bit once we were finished and put them in a big container for later. We couldn’t help ourselves and took out some for us and sat down on the couch, watching the news for the night.

More news of the Phantom Thieves was resurfacing. “I’m tired of hearing those stupid phantom thieves,” I complained, frustrated with the tv. “I have better things to think of,” I cuddled closer to Goro, looking up at him.

“All they did was bring you their problems and make you try to be their little hero. That was a big thing they piled onto you without your consideration.”

“Yeah, I’m sick of being their poster boy, they can do things without me. I don’t need to be the director of their situation. Let them crumble on their own, I have someone better to be with.”

“Don’t let them step on you anymore,” Goro urged me to continue.

“Exactly, I’m done with those piece of shit Phantom Thieves. From now on all that matters is just us.”

I felt better once I said those words. “Then let’s work together?” Goro suggested.

“Of course, we’ll do it together. I’ve got some important information if you’d like to hear it.”

“Let’s relax for a bit, I’m sure the information you can provide will be very crucial to our plans, but for now, the next day or two will be just about us.”

“Alright, Goro, I’ll leave it to you, and one more thing; _Honey,_ ” I called out to him.

“Yes, Akira?” He turned his head towards me and I smiled.

“ _I’m home._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The end of an Akira, and the beginning of Akechi.](https://youtu.be/bWTuKd2lTo4) 
> 
> This fic was made just so I could get to this point, and now our poor bb Akira will only suffer more.
> 
>  
> 
> [The era of Akechi has begun.](https://youtu.be/bZsvL7-ovGw)
> 
> In this case the lyrics are Akechi's hunger to change him to his liking. Change him until he's no longer discernable on who he is.
> 
> [And The warping has only just begun. ](https://youtu.be/wBnavvh4cIY)


	6. Killing my True Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter goes back to regular third person, however for next chapter, that's also a special first person chapter with Goro, so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Glad to be back at this again!

**Friday November 18**

“You’re still here…” Goro mused early that morning, playing with Akira’s hair. It was still dark outside. “Oh sorry, did I startle you?” Goro asked him, biting his tongue and turning away. 

“No. I love hearing your voice in the morning.” Akira smiled back at him. “I wished we could’ve spent the whole day together though…”

“I’m sorry,” Goro apologized. “My school coincides with my detective work and they’ll know if I skip out on that.” He really wished he could be there, more than anything. Just to watch him like this was such a nice change. 

Akira nodded, his collar jingling. “So I’ll see you this afternoon?” 

“Of course. We are going to celebrate.” He held Akira’s hand and pulled it close. “We’ll definitely have fun tonight, I love you.” Goro leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek before he headed out of the bedroom.

“I’ll be waiting…” Akira waved him off as Goro closed the door. his eyes lingered to where he once was, before going back to sleep.

As soon as he closed the door, Goro smiled, feeling satisfied with his work. He wished he could see Akira like that forever, his complete submission was delectable. Poor Akira. He couldn’t see how degraded he had become, wearing womens lingerie, and collared and completely in love with him. This was too good to be true.

\---

The place finally felt like his own home. Every day he stayed here, the more comforting the place felt. It made him wonder why he ever thought this place felt like a prison. All Goro wanted was for this place to feel like a sanctuary. More than that, he wanted it to feel like home, and now that Akira had realized that, it did feel like a home he could come back to. 

Akira walked over to the fridge and got some leftover Big Bang Burger from yesterday. He didn’t feel like having breakfast that morning as he sat at the table like always, eating some of the chocolate they made yesterday. Still delicious as always.

He started reading through one of the books Goro suggested: The Crescent Carnival. Often the book he suggested, they were beautifully written, like every word was meticulously picked to roll off the tongue perfectly. He enjoyed the poetic writing and Akira could see why. Even though they're small descriptions he could feel the atmosphere of the place, the smell of delicious carnival food in the fall time. It felt vivid, nothing like the books he’d read back a few years ago. This was a masterpiece compared those boring books.

Akira flipped through those pages, and before he knew it, a few hours had gone by as he glanced over at the clock. “It’s already afternoon?” He asked himself. How the day had gone by so quickly.

The book had become a contender for one of his favorites. Goro did know just what he was looking for in a story. After reading about all that delicious food, Akira took the opportunity to sneak him some more of those delicious desserts they made together.

He decided he’d pace himself... he couldn't jeopardize eating a good meal. Not before going out to a nice restaurant. Then he wouldn’t be really enjoying it that much with a full stomach. 

The more and more Akira thought about it, this was essentially the first real date with Goro now that he thought about it. Everything before that wasn't even remotely close to a date.

The restaurant would be a good place to get to know him better and he promised it would be just the two of them. So, they could do things they normally wouldn't be able too, if people were there. It was a nice change. Goro wouldn’t be bombarded with his adoring fans, and they could be alone together.

Akira was just happy to be with Goro. To be beside him, to do things with him. Any moment he could spare would be a moment he would treasure forever.

When they first met, he remembered that Goro was an enigma. He wouldn’t give away much about himself. From going on tv, he appeared very cordial, and respectful of everyone else. 

But he wanted to know more about him. Now that they were together, he felt like they could both lean on each others shoulders, no matter how bad things happened in the past.

Akira guessed the same could be said for him too. He never gave him any personal information. But that was because he thought of Goro as his enemy a long time ago. Things have changed.

He was now turning his back on the people who he onced thought as friends and was sleeping with his own enemy, now his boyfriend. Who would’ve thought that his life was completely backwards?

His eyes glanced to the side, looking out the window, watching everyone go about their day in Tokyo. 

Going outside didn’t seem that fun without Goro. He wished that they could’ve had the whole day together, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Akira sighed, he still had no idea what to wear. He wasn't even thinking about it right now.

If they were going to go someplace real nice, he should be like wearing a tux, but he wasn’t sure if it was alright to take one of Goro’s outfits without his permission.

He stood up from his chair, walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit he was wearing now wouldn’t work at all. It wasn't meant for going outside.

He could imagine people giving him looks if he went out on the streets looking like this, but the lingerie and collar felt so natural to him now. It’s what he's comfortable wearing… 

It was something that Goro liked, and he could see why. He felt so good in the outfit. It made him feel like he was the boyfriend of Goro’s dreams

Akira started noticing droplets start to fall from his eyes. He knew in his heart that something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t realize what felt so wrong.

Why was he feeling so emotional at a time like this? Maybe waking himself up would feel better. He splashed some water on his face, and stared back at the mirror, looking at a man who’s lost touch with himself. But he couldn’t see the truth anymore. The lines had blurred to where he didn’t know who his true self was anymore. 

Was he always like this? Submissive and always following Goro’s every whim?

Goro wouldn’t want him to be this sad all the time, so he wiped off his tears and went to look at what he could wear.

Give him something happy to think about. He had a date tonight.  
\---

“Honey, I’m home,” Goro greeted him with a kiss. 

Akira wished he'd touch him more, he yearned to just feel Goro against him. He felt deprived of him after not seeing him for almost the whole day.

“Welcome home, Goro.” he smiled at him.

"I'm sorry we couldn't spend the whole day, I'll make it up to you after Sae's palace, alright?" Goro gave him a reassuring kiss. Akira got closer to him as he softly grinded up against him, looking at Goro with innocent eyes.

"Are you that eager for me?" Goro asked, taking off his gloves and feeling Akira's face.

"Yes! I missed you, Goro…" Akira admitted. "So, it's just going to be us?"

"Yes, I got us a private buffet place. No one will disturb us, and we'll be by ourselves."

"Good, then I can have you all to myself."

The prospect of that alone was the most appealing.

"I’m surprised you aren’t dressed." Goro inquired, tilting his head in confusion.

"I wasn't sure of what to wear…" Akira admitted twiddling his thumbs nervously. “Can’t I wear this?” He gestured to his outfit.

“I don’t think that will work. I want you to wear that, but I don’t think everyone else will. You don’t have to dress in anything fancy, just slip on one of my outfits.” Goro gestured Akira to follow him to the closet as he handed him one of his blue argyle sweater. “This’ll be just fine.”

“Okay, I’ll get this on quickly. I shouldn’t be long.” He took Goro’s outfit and walked over to the guest bathroom and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later he came out sweater and all as Goro handed him a jacket as they walked towards the door. “One more thing… Leave your phone here,” Akira whispered as Goro sat his phone on the counter. “So we can be all by ourselves without anyone interrupting.” Akira gave the phone a glare as they locked the door and headed to the elevator.

“Your phones been hacked by the Phantom Thieves.” Akira spoke once the doors closed on them.

“W-What?!” Goro asked, feeling a bit surprised. 

“We can talk about it more once we get to the restaurant, right?” Akira asked. “We are going to be alone?”

“Yes, food will be there, but no customers. The owners left me a key to their place with everything.”

“Are the camera’s out?”

“Yes, I took care of that too. Nothing will be recorded.” 

“Good. Then we can finally be ourselves over there.” Akira was eager to just be alone with him.

Akira pushed the elevator as they waited for it to come up to them.

Akira grabbed Goro’s hand quickly, hoping he could stay like that forever. “I’m sorry,” he apologized immediately, letting go so suddenly. “I just missed you. You feel wonderful, just holding your hand makes me feel so comfortable.”

“It’s alright to be clingy. After a few days, you must be touch-starved enough as it is, I understand.”

“You do?” Akira seemed puzzled. “Is that what this is?” He thought about it for a few seconds. “I guess I am. Touching you just feels so nice…” Akira caressed Goro’s face as they kissed passionately, burying themselves in the moment as they went at each other. Goro lived to hear Akira’s sweet moans. Goro was glad that this whole entire floor was to themselves. 

“You’re free to do that in the restaurant too. I don’t mind that either.”

“Of course you wouldn’t be against it,” Akira elbowed him playfully against Goro’s shoulder. 

As the elevator arrived, they headed downstairs, and out into the streets of Tokyo.

Downtown Tokyo felt like a brand new place to him all over again. With the vibrant signs and neon lights, even late at night the place felt like the world could run forever. The restaurant was not a far walk from where Goro’s apartment was.

It felt nice to not have to worry about getting on the next train home for once. They found the place a few blocks away at a small little buffet place known as Blosso.

“The owners of the place seemed nice on the surface, but they’d been conning customers out of money for years,” Goro explained as he unlocked the place.

“They have? That’s terrible…” Akira was a little distraught. 

“Don’t feel bad, we’re just changing the balance of things.”

“Yeah, don’t you think we deserve something nice like this?” Akira commented.

“We absolutely do, after everything that’s happened in the past year, we more than deserve it.”

Akira looked around the place. “Where’s the food?” All he could see were tables tidied up, the floor and everything was spotless.

“Around the corner.” He pointed as Akira moved his head around to see. He completely missed it. They walked over to their table to see it decorated nicely.

“So, why was my phone bugged?” Goro asked.

“They were onto you after the whole fiasco about exposing the Phantom Thieves at Shujin.” 

“Well, I can see why they’d be suspicious of that…” Goro twiddled his thumbs nervously.

“And not to mention the delicious pancakes a long time ago when they first met you only a few months ago with Mo-” Akira stopped. There was a sudden headache that came on… “I forgot who… but the cat. That one only spoke about it. And you’d only be able to understand him if you went into the metaverse.”

Goro stared at him wide-eyed for a long minute, trying to remain composed. “Of all the things, it had to be PANCAKES!?!” He put his hands on his head, threading his fingers through his hair like he was about to pull his hair out. “How STUPID can I be?! I tried so hard to cover my tracks…” Goro let out a frustrated sigh. “I truly am pathetic…” He tried to hold his constrained anger as he takes his hands off his head and clenched his fists.

“No you’re not Goro. Now you have someone to help you. I’ll gladly help you with whatever you need,” Akira held his hand lovingly, trying to calm him down.

“You would? Against your own team?” He was surprised by his response.

“They’re not my team anymore. I don’t trust them. That’s why I want to see you succeed. They’re planning on tricking you into thinking you’ve won. I was supposed to let myself get captured by the police, but how can they pull it off if I’m not with them? They knew that you trusted me the most out of everyone.”

“So they’ve been planning this for a while?” Goro shook his head. They were smarter than anything he thought of thus far, it was almost comical how his mind wasn't able to see it.

“Yes, but that whole entire casino we’ve been going through wasn’t real. Sae Niijima’s palace is what we wanted it to look like. We made you think we were on a mission the entire time, and wanted to fake you out so we could continue the mission without you, making you think it was the end of our deal.”

“They had me played like a fool…” Goro mused, but he had to give them credit. “Even with this information I might still have to go through with it...”

“Why?” Akira inquired.

“Unfortunately, I can’t let them know that I know that information. If I did, it would mean that I got it straight from the source, which means they’d find out that I have you with me,” Goro explained simply.

Akira realized this too, and covered his mouth, surprised. “I don’t want them to find me! I don’t want to go back to them. I should’ve thought this thing through more before telling you…” He shook his head, frustrated more than anything.

Goro looked him in the eyes and put his hands on his shoulders, “No, I’m glad you told me. That shows me more loyalty than anything you’ve done. You’ve done so much for me, and now let me repay you with keeping your secret.”

“Yes Goro, it’s our secret. But from now on, I want to us to be a team. We shoulder each other's burdens. I will face them with you” Akira reaches for Goro's hand, he intertwined his pinky with his. He then lifts up his pinky. “I will stand behind you 100%. No matter what it is, that’s what you do as a couple, right?” He then brings his pinky to his lips sealing this not only secret but, promise

“Y-yes…” Goro smiled fakely. 

“Now that I got that off my mind. We’ll celebrate by heading to mementos.”

“Why mementos?” Goro asked.

“You don’t want them spreading the word about tonight, right?” Akira suggested, “And I believe you have another phone on you, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” Goro was caught red-handed, pulling out his phone. “I use it for business, but it does have the metanav on it. It’s the only thing they haven’t bugged yet.”

“Good, we’ll use that.”

“But what about our celebration?” Goro asked. 

“Eating the evidence would only bring us to the light.” Goro was happy he hadn’t set down yet.

“Then let’s go!” Akira ushered him to start setting the metanav to mementos. 

“But you don’t have a weapon.” Goro said, looking at the familiar logo. “I’ll give you mine when we get there.”

Goro put his arms around Akira as he pressed the button as the world began to become darker around them. 

“Mementos…” Akira looked around with wide eyes. “I had forgotten what it looked like…”

“Does it feel familiar? We’ve been here before,” Goro assured him.

“Yeah, I’m surprised I almost forgot it…” Akira scratched his head in confusion.

“That’s alright. We’re here together now. Let’s go find those owners.” He handed him his laser sword as they walked along the barren hallways for what seemed like a while. 

Eventually, they found the owners tied up squirming on the floor. “In a way, we stopped them from doing any harm in the real world, them being tied up stopped any of their distorted desires from letting loose.”

“Ah, I see. But they do need some kind of punishment. Death would suffice.”

“I’m glad you see it that way. They’ll no longer be on the prowl for innocent peoples money ever again.”

“You sure you want to help me?” Goro asked again.

“Yes! I can handle it, Goro. I’m not gonna let my emotions get the better of me,” Akira lied to himself.

“Alright then,” Goro sighed. “Kill them.”

Akira’s eyes widened and he felt a chill down his spine. “K-kill someone?”

“You said you were willing to carry my burdens. I won’t sugar coat it: I’ve killed people Akira. For the sake of keeping things fair as much as I can, you can shield the burden of taking a life with me. If you can’t do something as simple as kill for me, then your words mean nothing.”

Akira felt numb on the inside. Kill someone? This felt all too scarily real, but he had to do it for his boyfriend. Then they could shoulder the burden together like he said… Akira gulped as he stood away from the tied up couple, still trying to get free. All he could do was look at them.

“Are you going to do it?” Goro asked. 

“Yes.” Akira nodded hesitantly, walking towards the owners. They were an old couple, with years of age with conning people out of their money. Those golden eyes…they had to be bad people, right? He shouldn’t let something like this get to him at a crucial time like this. 

Goro took Akira's arms and lovingly directed his gun towards the couple as he made Akira hold onto the trigger by wrapping his hands with his own. "Let's share this burden together." 

One shot, a direct hit to the head, as one of them turned to mush. "One more," Goro whispered lovingly as the man cowered in fear from both of them as the sound of the gun went off silencing him once and for all. "You did wonderful for your first time, sweetie," he reassured him as he put his arms around Akira. “Let’s go home.” 

Goro looked around as they headed to the next floor. He tossed the gun into the tracks of mementos, glad to be rid of the evidence.

He should feel sad for the couple, Akira thought. No matter what, they were regular people who made mistakes just like he did. But as they walked back to the mementos entrance all he felt was numbness in his entire body. Had he been so desensitized that even murdering someone didn't gauge a reaction from him? He felt disgusted with himself. 

Mementos is deadly silent, like the world has slowed down for him to feel the pain, but it’s just agony, waiting for the world to go back to normal.

—-

“Are you alright Akira? You haven’t spoken since we got home,” Goro cuddled him as Akira rested his neck on his shoulder. He felt like he had sunk the lowest of the low.

“I’m alright…” Akira said, feeling defeated as Goro began to suck on his neck. “You’re gonna leave a mark!” He whined.

“Who said that wasn’t the point?” He smirked. “Also I wanted to get some love in before you get comfy again. Your neck won’t be like this again for a while…”

“Because it’s sensitive!” Akira complained. “How many have you made those already in the last few minutes?”

“At least three,” Goro replied, feeling proud of himself. “You know you love it.”

“P-Please, you're killing me!" He whined, feeling vulnerable than ever before.

"You don't get the luxury of saying no, slave." He said sternly. He took his arms and held them above his head as he marked more on the other side of his neck.

Akira couldn't find it in himself to disobey him. As he put a frillier pinker collar onto his neck. 

“You are nothing but a cocksleeve for me to use,” He was already wearing the pink frilly corset and thong like he asked when he got home. Goro slipped on a new pair of frilly cuffs onto his hands and feet. 

These outfits felt like they were second skin to him. He was used to satisfying Goro’s specific needs.

"Know who pulls the strings of this relationship," Goro ushered him forward out of the bed. He just walked like normal until he was yanked hard onto the floor with his new collar as it choked him. "You didn't walk how I liked." 

He pulled him up to his feet and made him walk up to the closed blinds. He moved the back of his thong to the side and he takes his dick out. "How can you be my boyfriend when you're so weak?!?!" He slammed him against the window, his hands forced against the wall as Goro thrusted into him

Akira only gave a moan in response. This abuse, he had begun to want him to do it to him, degrade him like the wimp he was. He deserved this, Goro wanted to ingrain it into his mind forever.

"See? Your already dripping. You wanted this, slave," Just thinking about it turned him on.

"I-I…" Akira wanted to correct him, but he looked down and saw how quickly he had succumb to him, and dripping with pre-cum. 

"You see the truth," Goro said as he moved against him. "Your body can never be the same with anyone else. Would they know what you really like? Admit it, you love being pampered like this, getting to wear such seductive clothing. I see how you are."

"NGH…" Akira replied breathlessly as Goro pumped again. "You're the only one I want, Master…" Goro chuckled, feeling a chill come out from hearing him say that.

"Until you can dominate over me, I'll take over everything. Fair enough?" Goro asked, teasing his prostate until he came onto the blinds. "I mean, look at you, you can't even hold it in when I hit your g-spot, let alone be able to dominate anyone else," Goro smirked, feeling confident. "Now clean that up; I don't want anyone asking."

"Yes, Master…" Akira sunk to the floor, disgusted with himself. 

He'd become so weak against Goro in such little time.

"And by everything, I mean everything,” Goro assured him. “Your clothes, what you wear. A couple should always rely on one other to care for them. You'll be helping me by making food and just being your lovely little self. Stay dressed like the lovely slut that you are for me, I live to see it."

"Yes, Master." It was all he could say. Objections were for the rebellious. He was nothing like that anymore.

Akira cleaned up the spot quickly, and just as he finished Goro gestured him to follow him as he walked with Goro to his closet. "I said I'd be controlling what you do, so you should know to trust only me. However, I will be restricting that,” he gestured to his soaked member, “part of your punishment." Goro fitted him with a pink chastity belt, sealing away any chance of him being able to touch it. "You get off by doing anal anyways, so this will be good for the both of us. No one can do you but me, my pure hearted Akira." Goro felt satisfied seeing him like that, but he wasn’t done yet.

Goro made him put on a new lingerie set, one that cuddled his bulge, and left his ass open to being ravaged. Akira squirmed in his new set, flushing red. The chastity was unpleasant enough, now he had to deal with Goro looking at him like eye candy, it aroused him at just the thought of it.

“I’m sure you must be tired, sweetheart. Let’s go to bed." He guided him to bed, cuddling up close behind him.

"But the cha-"

Goro shushed him, "I'll take it off when I feel like it," He smirked. He took Akira's hands and handcuffed them together as Goro slipped something inside him, vibrating against him as he squirmed. Goro turned off the lights, as Akira wriggled near him, trying to get situated.

Akira breathed heavily, trying to hold back his mewls of ecstasy. 

Despite it, he could still hear Arsene whisper: _ **"Please Trickster! You can still pull through this!"**_

Before he gave his last reply: _Why would I rebel against my own boyfriend? Now you're crazy. This…feels too good..._

His eyes went heavy as his body went limp.

"Akira?" Goro asked. Sensing something was wrong. "Akira!" He turned him over, and undid his handcuffs. Goro leaned in toward his chest to hear his shallow breathing. Was he that exhausted afterwards?

\---

Akira only saw the world as a castle ruled by a notoriously beautiful prince. The velvet room had transformed into a landscape, no longer was it a prison, it was freedom.

“Well done, Trickster,” Igor observed the new landscape. “I see you’ve played into his hands and gave him what he desired. Good work.”

“It was no problem, really, I just gave into him.” He held the hands of his beloved cognitive Goro Akechi with beautiful golden eyes. Adorned in a white princely garb. Akira’s clothes had changed to resemble more of a wedding styled lacy lingerie.

"But please put on something more considerate for the Master, even we don't wanna see that." Caroline says looking at him a bit disgusted. 

"Huh?" Akira asked confused. Even in the Velvet Room, he was dressed like a slut. “My prince wants me to be beautiful,” Akira looked at the cognitive prince and smiled.

“My beautiful wife…” He caressed Akira’s face.

"Don't you see it, Caroline and Justine? He's too far gone now…" Igor gestured over to him. "He's lost his own sense of self. He's unfit to have the will of rebellion."

"Inmate, is that really true?" Justine asked.

"I don't want to be a Phantom Thief anymore. The friendships you asked me to have were nothing but lies. They only used me, and that isn't what a bond with others should be. You were wrong." Akira only looked at his prince. No one else mattered.

Caroline threatened to smack him. "Master always knows best! You're just-"

"Best to let him decide it on his own," Igor stopped her. "We will be taking back your ability though. If you wish to return to your normal life, then so be it." Igor snapped his fingers as Akira saw the last remnants of his will form in front of him, and leave his body.

"Your will to rebel will come back eventually, but only you can do that yourself."

"I understand, I have Goro with me, I have my happy ending.” Akira layed down on the flowery grass with his prince as he looked up at the sky. “This is what I’ve wanted all along, to be happy with you, Goro.” Akira smiled, seeing Goro look at him with adoring eyes.

“Yes, my darling. We have no distractions now. Let those horrible whispers pay you no mind.”

With those promises, Akira felt he could rest, knowing that everything would be perfect.

**Saturday November 19**

"Akira! Please speak to me!" Goro shook him again, nothing seemed to be getting through to him. 

"Huh?" Akira mumbled, feeling confused as to why Goro looked so worried. 

"You scared me! I thought something bad had happened to you,” Goro held him close, hugging him. “You fell asleep all of a sudden and it scared me."

"You look beautiful when you worry about me." Akira booped his nose.

Goro just shook his head, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Were you just exhausted by what I did to you earlier? I'm sorry… I guess I went too far…" Goro took off the chastity belt.

"It might've been that, I just can't remember what we did earlier..." Akira felt groggy all over. 

"Then you should get some sleep, you must be exhausted." Goro held him close as Akira cuddled in his arms as he fell asleep.

\---

While Akira had fallen asleep, Goro wanted to be close, and nuzzled against him during the night as Akira moaned in his sleep.

A mewl escaped from his lips as he bumped up against him. He’d been doing this for at least a few hours or so, before Goro kissed his cheek, he opens his eyes. 

"I could see it affected you, I shouldn't have forced that on you…" he said looking down face against his back. 

"I was going to have to do it eventually, like you said." 

He lets go of him and sits up on the bed. "Still, I want to apologize for everything… I'm the one who made you carry my burdens, but some things are better this way."

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked, sitting up as he turned to look at him with confusion on his face.

"I'm making you forget everything," Akechi admitted.

“What do you mean, like with me forgetting simple stuff?” 

“Yes, I love it when you depend on me for everything," Goro caressed Akira sweetly. He was taken aback by this.

“And this little panic last night only made me realize how much I can’t have you leave me. How would I be able to live without my beautiful boyfriend? The truth is, I couldn't. You make living in this world perfect.”

"You can't do something like that to me. Goro, that's not possi-"

"I don't want those stupid Phantom Thieves on your mind." Goro interrupted. "They're low lifes, and I don't want them near you! They never knew how much of a treasure you are to me!"

"Who?" The names had started to disappear from his memory like dust blown in the wind. Akira had begun to have a hard time picturing them… "What are you doing to me?! I can't remember them!" Akira panicked, “Why can’t I remember them?!?!” He curled up into a ball, clutching his head.

"I don't want to lose you Akira, so it must be done." Goro's hand scrambled for a syringe in the side drawer, he then grabbed his wrists and pins Akira back down onto the bed. "Everything I tell you is absolute, and you have no say in objecting to this matter. That is what the mirror gave me the ability to do, and I can't lose someone I actually have a chance with!"

"I love you already Goro, I just don't understand why you want things to be like this!" He cried for him.

"I'm sorry, but this'll be the last time you'll remember anything. You'll be a clean slate when you wake up." Goro impaled his neck as he let out a cry in pain.

"Akechi…" He looked at him with tearful eyes as his world started to fade. “Please...I want to remember…”

“You’ll be better, I promise,” Akira whimpered as Goro held him close. “No more Phantom Thieves, no more worrying about anything but us.” Goro told him with his soothing voice, “Let’s create a relationship without them, one where they can't affect your decisions.”

Akira cried, feeling the medicine start to kick in. His arms felt heavy as he started to drift off. Goro let go of his wrists and brings the covers up. 

Akira looked at peace, he just didn't want him panicking like he did earlier. This was the best case. One where he wouldn't have to suffer losing it all while he was awake.

Yet seeing him like that, all vulnerable and unable to do anything aroused him.

But he'd have his chance when he's awake.

Goro took some time to take a shower and get cleaned up, settling into some loungewear, while taking some time to get some work done while Akira was asleep. 

Goro turned off his hacked phone, and wrapped it up with a towel. He didn't want any funny ideas until tomorrow. Let them think they've won. He stuffed it into one of his droors, hoping that stupid hacker couldn't hear anything. 

Afterwards, he went to the living room, and pulled out his laptop to give him something else to focus on. Goro had to find some more evidence on the Phantom Thieves. It would be good information to use for his next interview.

He had someone by his side now, and it felt nice to not be so lonely anymore. Maybe they should do something when he’s feeling better.

_Sae… Seems like there was nothing wrong with her mindset after all. Pity. Just nerves and all the Phantom Thieves business got to her…_

\---

After a few hours Akechi stood up and headed to the bedroom to go check up on him. The door creaked open as he noticed Akira looking back at him with only a frightened expression.

"Who are you?" Akira asked, pointing a hesitant finger at him. 

It pained Goro to hear him say that, but it was for the best. "I'm Goro Akechi, your boyfriend of course!" He gave a reassuring smile. Right now, everything must seem scary to him.

"W-What am I doing here?" Akira asked as a tear dropped down from his face. "I c-can't remember…" There was a person he couldn’t recognize, but he seemed familiar.

“G-go-ro A-ke-chi…” Akira sounded the name out aloud. “What’s my name?”

“Akira Kurusu.”

“A-ki-ra Ku-ru-su…”

“It’ll eventually come back, until then, please call me Goro.”

“Okay, Go...ro…” Akira stared at him blankly, still kind of out of everything. 

“Can you recall anything?” Goro asked.

“No…” Akira felt tears starting to form. “Nothing…” He broke down into tears.

Goro embraced him in a hug. "I hate to see you cry like this."

"I've cried like this?" Akira curled up angry at himself. "It feels like I haven't…"

"A lot of times. Remember, your memory hasn't been very good lately?"

"I...t hasn't? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, just the process of everything is making you stressed out. Remember, we moved in together?"

"We did? I can't recall anything…"

“Yes, you were so stressed out at school, and I had to withdraw for you, the level of stress began to affect your mental ability but it’s going to get better now, I promise.”

“It must’ve been terrible at school…”

“Yes, there were bullies that hurt you everyday, with rumors of teachers abusing students, I couldn’t let anyone else hurt you anymore.”

“Thank you for rescuing me.”

“It was my pleasure, sweetheart. Now, would you like me to show you our house again to help jog your memory?”

“S-sure…”

Goro helped Akira get to his feet and guided him to look around, showing him the entire apartment again.

“Any of it look familiar?”

“No…” Akira replied glumly. “It’s like we made a home here though, I like how homey it feels.”

“Good. Please feel free to ask me anything you’re uncertain about, I’m here for you, sweetheart.”

“Thank you Goro, I'm sure I’ll be asking you a lot of things.”

“I hope to be of service answering them for you.” He gave Akira a kiss on the cheek as he giggled. “You’re too sweet.”

"So, I’m thinking it would be best to get your mind working a little bit better. We could always do some games to help get your mind stimulated again."

"Games? What kind of games?" He tilted his head, confused.

"How about darts, to help with hand-eye-coordination, and chess to help with planning things out in advance. You liked those games before," Goro urged him to consider. 

"If you say I did, then let's try that."

"Alright, then, do you remember how to play?" 

"No, but maybe you could teach me."

"Sure! What shall we start first? Chess or darts?"

"Darts couldn't hurt. Yes, I like playing darts." He convinced himself as he sat down at the table.

Goro looked over to the dartboard near his clock. He brushed the dust off his old case sitting on the table by him as he pulled out some of the darts and handed them to Akira.

"Now, all you need to do is get as close to that bullseye in the middle as close you can, when you get the hang of it, we'll have a little competition."

"W-what kind of competition?" Akira hesitantly asks.

"Ones where we can make each other do what we want for an hour or two. Seems fair?"

"Uh...alright… If it helps me improve…" 

"It always helps you improve, you've enjoyed wearing that outfit I recommended for you. You look so good in it, too." 

“I do?”

“Why don’t you go look for yourself?” Goro held his hand as he lead him to the guest bathroom to see a pink lingerie clad person staring back at him. 

“Why do we look the same?”

“We just do. We fell in love, and for the longest time people thought we were twins, so we had to do it in secret from the world.”

Goro moved towards him, giving him a lustful tease with his lips as he backed Akira against the wall and became hard with just the taste of him as Goro teased him down there too.

"That felt good, didn't it?" Goro asked him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Akira only gave a lustful moan in response. "There's no need to doubt we're boyfriends."

"You were right… I guess you can tell me all you know. I'm just confused with everything, that's all. This is gonna take me a few minutes to get the gist of everything."

"I'll be happy to explain anything, sweetheart," Goro paused. "But before that, would you like anything to eat? We still have the sweets we made that we need to finish off."

"I guess we could have those. Dessert sounds nice."

"You sure?" Goro asked, watching him hesitantly.

"Yes, whatever you suggest, I have no complaints. You know what's best for me." Akira felt assured of his instincts.

"Aw, you're really confident with me, aren't you? I'm so glad to hear that," he smiled. “Feels comforting?”

Akira nodded, feeling that there was something off, but he couldn't remember what it was. 

Goro headed to the kitchen and brought out the last of the chocolates and held one in his mouth, while Akira took started eating at the opposite end, meeting him in the middle for a sweet kiss.

“Do you remember?” Goro asked. “Our sweet times together?”

“It feels familiar…but my mind just can’t recall anything…”

“Things will eventually come back. You’ll be fine.”

“Of course they will be, I have you.” While Akira was distracted, Goro reached his hand out to the side of the table and grabbed a dart as he threw it dead center in the middle.

“Hey, no fair!” Akira objected.

“I didn’t do anything,” Goro lied with a smug smile.

“Teach me then, Master…” Akira gave him a seductive look that penetrated his shields. He’d called him something like that before, he could feel Akechi liked that answer.

“Of course,” Goro mused. “That was just me showing my prowess.”

“Showoff…” He just rolled his eyes.

“That’s just to show, who you’re up against. It’s not just for show, sweetheart,” Goro patted his head.

Akira takes one of the darts and lets it shoot off, as it hits the very edge of the board…

“Wow, that was the worst I’ve seen for a first timer.”

“I just started!” Akira huffed. “You’re supposed to be encouraging me!”

“Alright…” Goro sighed. Goro guided his hand he threw the dart as it landed close to the bullseye. “You have to have a steady aim, and don’t lose sight of the middle.”

Akira tried it on his own, practicing for a few rounds, managing to get it to start approaching the middle every single time.

“Now I think you’re ready for a real round.”

“Bring it!” 

Goro went to the board and turned it on, “So it can calculate our scores properly.”

“Good, I don’t want a cheater.” Akira calloused. 

“Me? Cheating? Why I’d never!” Goro chuckled to himself.

And they start going back and forth with Goro making bullseyes, and Akira, managing to follow him right to the mark, until the last one. The champion managed a perfect game, with Akira at the same end. 

This was his chance to make it a tie at least. His hand trembled as he released it, seeing he hit just below the bullseye. “That’s one win for me. Your hand was a little unsteady on that one,” he remarked, critiquing him. “After chess, I’ll tell you what I want.”

Akira held his hand, it was twitching just like he said, but it started to calm down after he’d finished. First time jitters, he guessed.

Goro set out the chessboard as he set up the pieces. Akira got the white, Akechi the black pieces. “Now, you want to try to take out all my pieces. With this game, it’s always a good idea to familiarize yourself with your opponents way of thinking.”

“So if I see a strategy they start using with their pieces, take advantage of it?”

“Yes, for example, if you notice they start to go for your pieces, take advantage of where they aren’t focused at.”

“But at the same time, I’m exposing more of my pieces.”

“Exactly, so you have to find a way to still succeed with the pieces that are available to you at that time,” Goro explained. Akira nodded. “But beware, we can’t just go backwards until our piece has made it to the other side, and is ‘crowned’.”

They practiced back and forth for a while, and started the real game.

Akira started sending forth his front row to give his row some breathing room, and give him more pieces available to move.

Goro was always a few steps ahead of him, having his pieces scattered around the board made it easy for Goro to take them as most of his pieces were crowned. 

“Checkmate!” With pure confidence as he claimed the last of Akira’s pieces.

“You did good for your first time again.”

“That was fun,” Akira smiled.

“These are lessons to help you learn humility and to help heighten your mind. You’ll get better eventually.” Goro made him look him in the eyes. “Now for our little deal…” He thought of a devilish idea. “I want you to get your nipples pierced for me, and when you return home, you’ll wear an outfit I’ve selected just for you when you get back.”

“Y-yes, Goro…”A deal was a deal, as Goro went and got him an outfit to wear over there as got dressed and got ready to head out.

Goro slipped some money into his shirt. “I’ll be home in a little while.”

“Have a safe walk over there, I look forward to seeing the results.” Goro gave him a kiss before he headed to the elevator.

\---

“Welcome back, sweetheart,” he walked up to Goro, giving him a kiss. 

“I did what you asked.” 

“Almost…” He walked him towards the closet as he showed him his outfit. “You’d look wonderful in that.” He pointed to the black lingerie set hung on one of the bar chairs. It was even more revealing than what he wore previously.

“You know just what’ll make me feel sexier for you,” Goro gave him a sweet kiss right back. “Give me a few minutes,” Akira waved him off.

“Of course, my sweet devil," Goro mused.

Akira’s new collar jingled as he walked towards Goro in his new outfit. “You picked one hell of an outfit to put me in,” Akira was perfect in that outfit, and his new piercings were covered by satin lace.

“You feel good?” Goro asked, trying to feel his nipples under the lace.

“When you do it like that, yes…” Akira melted into him. “Yes, your choice of outfits are perfect, and I can’t wait for what we do tonight,” Akira teased as their Goro let their lips melt into each other. 

“You’re perfect, my little submissive slut.”

“Aw, call me that again, Master…” Akira teased him, looking at him with suggestive eyes.

"Do you remember doing something like this?"

"I do," Akira nodded. "It feels like I've done it before..."

"Yes, you were the one that loved to wear things like that in the first place, I just look around for stuff you'd like. Only you deserve the best."

"Well, I love this, Goro. I wish I could wear things like this all the time."

"Of course you can wear it all here, just not outside. People don't know any good taste if it walked right in front of them."

"They don't," Akira agreed.

Goro looked down at his bulge. “This outfit must be making you quite hard…"

“Put that slutty mouth of yours to use and suck on mine.” Goro settled onto his couch as Akira stripped Goro’s pants down and obeyed, surrounding his Master's cock. 

How dare he look so good in that outfit! Goro slapped at his ass, with Akira moaning. “I bet you moaned when they pierced you, didn’t you?" He berated him. "You masochist. You liked it, didn’t you?!?!”

Akira nodded his head shamefully. “It doesn’t matter. You’re showing your true colors now, you slut.” His lips teased his member more. “You’ve developed into a fine cocksucker. I bet you dream of being like this.”

“Yes…” Akira’s sultry lips replied when he got a chance. Akira realized how much he desired it as he sucked back down on him as Akechi came. 

Nothing was more satisfying than to see all of his precious boyfriends confidence go down the drain. 

"That was your best one…" Goro complimented him.

"My pleasure, Master." Akira replied, feeling satisfied.

"I needed that," Goro said. "Tomorrow's a big day."

"A big day for what?"

"Taking down the Phantom Thieves. We've always hated them, and I managed to sneak into their little team, and now I shall take them down from the inside," Goro explained. "It's what you've wanted before your memory got messed up. I hope to live up to those expectations."

"Phantom thieves…they already sound like they're on their high horse…" Akira shook his head, disgusted. "I hope they crumble. You'll do great; I'm sure of it, Goro my love."

Akira melted into Goro, lips smacking hard against one another. "We'll have more time together after this," Goro promised. After a big event like that, I'll need some time to recuperate."

"I'd be happy to help you Goro," Akira looked at him with sweet eyes. "That's a big job. I wish I could help you."

"I wouldn't want you getting hurt, and with your memory, I wouldn't want anything horrible to come of you." Goro held him close.

"Then I'll be happily waiting for you when you come back," Akira's eyes glimmered with hope.

"That sounds like a date, my beautiful Akira."

"Take them down, and kill them if you have to," Goro saw a glimmer something new in Akira, and that was something he had wanted all along.


End file.
